Hair of a Demon, Heart of a Demon
by Aneki Okumura
Summary: When Harry an the gang are taken to Malfoy Manor, They meet and rsscue a strange boy a few years younger than them who the Death Eaters keep calling a half breed. Can they help him find his stolen sword? What do the Death Eaters mean when they say 'modified wands' and why are the Death Eaters after this boy? Mainly HP cannon. Better summary inside. Rated T for violence
1. Prisoner

**Hi everyone! I got really imspired reading another HP/ANE xover fanfiction called demons magic (Josiphii you legend! ;D) and this is what came to mind. I'm gunna get all the nitty gritty out of the way so I can keep A/N's to a minimal in future chapters so be sure to read everything at the top and bottom in this chappy plus the preview for the next chappy =D**

**First off, I know a lot of people won't like this but I baised this off the HP movies instead of the books, its been far to long since I've read them to remember every detail and since their is less 'research' as such for me to do I can update quicker. This takes place a few months after the end of the anime (would have been the manga but its in the middle of an arc atm for readers an whats gunna happen during/after the arc is a little uncertain) and Rin can control his flames alot more but apart from that detail, the ANE story/time/place etc, won't have much relevance.**

**this first chapter is kinda sloppy an I missed out quite a few details BUT the chapter would have been FAR to long and probably bouring if I put in every detail from this particular scene in HP but after this it will be more from Rin's pov which will make things easier to write ^^ If anyone gets too OOC please let me know! **

**I do not own Blue Exorcist or Harry potter. All characters, names, fictional locations and brands belong to their respective copywright holders, I'm just borrowing them for a little non profit fanfiction fun. Any OC's are my own and any likeness to any real person is purely coincidential. I will not own anything at any point ever so I do not need to repeat this disclaimer.**

* * *

Harrys was within spitting distance of Malthoy's face, being held with his hands behind his back by Lestrange who had her wand against his cheek while he studied his face nervously. His face was still stinging from that swelling hex Hermione had hit him with just before being captured by the snatchers, once again thankful for her brilliance as Draco looked away.

"I can't be sure." He uttered, face pailer than normal. Bellatrix released him and their was some sort of exchange between her and one of the snatchers before she walked towards the marred-faced snatcher holding Ron and Hermione, he really wished he knew what had been said but his mind was reeling, nothing registered. She stopped half way and gasped, something in another snatchers hands glittered in the candlelight, the sword of Griffindor.

"Whats that?" She asked with deadly fake innocence. The snatcher shrugged. "Where did you get that?" She pressed.

"It was in 'er bag when we se'rched 'er. It's mine now." He smiled, showing yellow teeth, the ones that where still their that is, and the reaction was instant. Belatrix brandished her wand and a ball of blue light hit the snatcher in the chest and he was thrown backwards into a wall with force Harry had never seen before. The sword slipping from his grasp and Bellatrix caught it and span around, shooting another blue light at an approaching snatcher and then span her wand in a circle towards the 'leader'. A cord conjured out of nowhere and wrapped itself around his neck, squeezing and glowing blue like the other spells. Turning to her last apponent, another whip like cord sprouted from the tip of her wand and she swung it at the remaining snatcher and it snaked its way around his neck and tightning. With a sharp tug from the witch, he toppled to the ground, wand discarded as he tried to pry the whip away gasping for air. She flicked her wand again and it disappeared, the skin on the snatchers neck appearing burned and blackened where the whip had been.

"OUT! ALL OF YOU OUT!" She pointed her wand at the defeated wizards individually, her voice so shrill it send a shivver down Harrys spine. "Call yourselves wizards?" She spat on the ground in fury, "I don't need to enhance my wand to defeat you snivveling rats but thanks for the chance to play with it!" She paced to Ron and grabbed a fistful of the front of his jacket and threw him at Pettigrews feet. "Put the boys in the cellar, me an her are gunna have a nice little chat. _girl to girl._" Her voice was filled with malice and Harry couldn't do anything as he was dragged down a set of stairs by the deceptively strong animegus, Bellatrix's murderous gaze fixated on Hermione who whimpered under3r her stare. He felt himself being thrown against a cold stone cobble floor a few seconds later next to Ron and heard an iron gate creeking closed followed by Wormtails ascending footsteps. He wrestled himself to his feet, wrinkling his nose against the musky, dank air of the cellar and looked around. He grabbed and rattled the gate hooelessly, hearing Ron cursing as he also gripped the bars. They wheeled around in shock as a familiar, timid voice bounced off the cold stone walls.

"Harry?" Harry waited for the owner of the voice came into view from the other end of the room and gasped as the blond came into view.

"Luna?" She smiled her usual dazed smile, one arm hooked under another as non other than mr Olivander came into view at her side, both looked a little thinner than when he had last seen ether of them but they appeared to be unharmed. Their was a familiar click as Ron used his illuminator and a globe of light hovered from it to the centre of the room. The momentary relief he felt dried up as an ear splitting scream cut through the silance from above.

"We have to do something!" Ron called in a panic. Harry looked at Luna and Olivander hoping they would magically have the answer but the old wandmakers expression was grim.

"We've tried everything! The whole room is enchanted an the're using enhanced wands on top of that, there's no chance of escaping!" 'Enhanced wands' That hadn't been the first time the deatheaters had mentioned something about their wands. Harry brushed it off for the moment an breakes away from the group and reaches for the shard of his godfathers mirror and caught his own eye.

"That's a curious thing to keep in a sock Harry," Luna's dreamy voice almost made him jump. Ignoring her he felt a spark of hope when, for a fraction of a second, a twinkly blue eye gazed back at him.

"Help us!" He whispered hopelessly. Begging, praying that he hadn't been imagining things all these months, their lives depended on it right now. Hermione's agonizing scream filled the room again and they all turned towards the gate, Ron quickly opening the illuminator and the light disappeared from sight just in time as Wormtail came into view.

"Let her go," Ron growled at the wizard as he swung the door open with a screech of old metal, brandishing his wand at them all.

"Get back. Goblin, come with me," Harry hadn't even noticed the goblin as he scurried, limping slightly, towards the traitor and ws kicked up the stairs. Wormtail closing the gate behind him. Ron used the illuminator again and they all exchanged questioning glances. Somewhere in Harrys pepherials, he caught a glimps of something small appear acompanied by the all to familiar sound of a car backfiring. It took a few moments for his mind to process the site before him as the small figure swayed on huge feat unsteadily. When it turned around, an all to familiar pillowcase-clad house elf's globe-like eyes came into focus.

"DOBBY?" He almost screamed."Is that you?" Quieter this time.

"Dobby will always come for Harry Potter, Dobby will always rescue Harry Potter." The house elf gave a warm smile and put his hands together and a sudden realisation hit Harry.

"Can you apparate in and out of this room? Could you take us with you?" He asked, hope mounting in his chest. The elf gave frowned.

"Of course sir, I'm an elf." He said like it was the most obvious answer. He shared a glance with Ron who shrugged.

"Works for me." A plan clicked into place almost instantly and he turned back to the excited looking elf.

"Alright, can you take Luna and Mr Olivanders an-"

"Take them to shell cottage, It's by the sea." Ron cut in. "Truat me," he added at Harrys questioning glance. Dobby nodded and trotted over to the two but Luna backed away, pointing at something unseen.

"What about him? He's been here for longer than I have." Harry looked in the direction she was pointing and for the first time noticed a small huddled form curled in on itself in the far corner.

"We have to bring him with us." Olivanders insister. Harry an Ron closed in on the figure who was sitting in the corner. "He's been unconcious for a while, I think it has something to do with that circle on the ground." Harry spotted the white chalk lines that made up some sort of enchantment he had never seen before on the ground around the dirty figure of a boy a few years younger than them, he had is back to one wall and the rest leaning against the adjoining wayy, his head dipped low and wild blue hair covered his face. He reached out towards the boy and over the circle but nothing happened. Grabbing his shoulder he gave him a few shakes. His eyes slitted open and he was met with electrifying blue eyes. Surprisingly, Dobby grabbed his wrist and pulled it away.

"Be careful Harry Potter! He has a certain evil about him," Dobbys warning look was intense and he concidered backing away when Olivanders shaken but stern tone came from over his shoulder.

"He is no more evil than you or I, he is also a victim of the deatheaters.." He nodded and looked back at the boy who had risen his head a couple of centimeters.

"Can you move?" He asked. The boy's head swayed as if he was having trouble keeping it up and he nodded towards the drawn enchantment.

"The circle...stops me fr...from moving," his voice was little more than a croak and Harry barely heard it.

"What do I need to do?"

"Just...smudge it...or something..." Harry stepped on the circle and dragged his food accross the chalk and broke some of the patterns, a small cloud of white rose from the floor giving the impression of whatever power it held leaving. The boy instantly lifted his head as if some of his strength had returned to him and he Ron helped him to his feet. Uncovered by the shadows of the corner, his full appeqrance came into view and Harry felt sick, the loose remains of what looked like a school uniform hung loosely from his small frame, neumerous slashes turning the fabric to robbons in places and what was probably a white shirt was caked in blood, dark brown and crusted in some areas, gliisting red in others. Harry turned away from the grotesque image and met Dobby's green globes.

"Take these to the seashell cottage and-"

"No," The younger's tired eyes where full of a dark eetermination an Harry could have sworn he saw something flicker in his eyes."I need to...find my sword..."

"You can't come with us-"

"I'll manage," he insisted, putting an end to their arguement. He pushed away fron Ron's support and took a few seonds to steady himself.

"I'm gunna get those basdards if it's the last thing I do."

"Ok Ok you can come, Dobby?" He broke away from the boys stare, defeated by his absolute resolve and found the house elf again who's ears perked up.

"Can you take Luna and Olivanders?" He asked for what felt like the millionth time. The elf turned to the others expectantly.

"Whenever you're ready sir," Luna said, offering her hand.

"I like her very much," the house elf said enthusiastically and trotted over between the two. He cast a scheemish look over his shoulder before dissaparating.

"Meet me at the top of the stairs in ten seconds." Harry turned around at the sound of wormtails footsteps and the group ran to the wall at either sides of the door. It swung open and Harry caught a glimps of his worried expression at their absence before the bluenette ducked around from behind Ron and swung a punch at the animagus, knocking him clean out. At the same time the younger boys fist connected, a flash of white light shot down the stairway and singed the top of Wormtails hairs and hit Rin square in the chest.

"I...tai..." he hissed through clenched teeth, fisting his shirt over where the spell had hit.

"Sorry s-sir.." The elf looked down from the top of the stairway, his weary eyes glued to the younger.

"Sorry, needed to get that out of my system, its Ok..."

"Dobby," Ron offered an the bluenette smiled. They crept up the stairs that lead out into a larger room and silently took the stairs to the room they had been in before and crouuched out of sight, hearing Bellatrix speak in a deadly voice. They edged a little further up until they could see the room over the top stair. He sees Bellatrix standing in front of the goblin with a silver dagger and the others standing to one side, observing silently as she sliced the goblins cheek when he said he didn't know who had been in her volt. Hermione was lieing on the ground a few feet away and Harry balded his fists in fury. Belatrix moved away from him and paced towards where Hermione lay when Ron stood up in plain view.

"Don't you touch her!" He growls, taking advantage of her momentary surprise and disarms her with a flash of blue. Harry lunges for her fallen wand and flinched when his fingers touched the sleek wood, his palm tingled where it grasped the wand and he felt something creep up his arm, almost like an evil aura. He turns to Draco and his mother who ran towards them, dodging Lucius as Rin sent him flying with another flash of blue. Reassured at having a wand back in his hand, he and Ron duel ferociously with Draco and his mother, blue balls of light of various sizes flying in all directions. He still had no idea what the blue spells are about but can't afford to loose his focus even for a moment or he could find himself in voldermorts hands. With that in mind he contemplated using tan unvorgivable curse just to get them out of here quicker but didn't get a chance to utter the words.

"DROP YOUR WANDS!" Bellatrix commanding voice made everyone freeze and turn to look at her, Harrys blood ran cold and he dropped the stolen wand at her request, the dark aura lifting along with his urge to kill Draco an his mother. Bellatrix was holding Hrmione, the point of the dagger piercing just under her chin and drawing a tiny bead of blood.

"Well well well, Look what we have here? come to die for the Dark Lord?" Harry gritted his teeth in response, sending her the most hateful look he could muster. Something moved behind her.

"Bella!" Dracos mum seemed to have noticed it to but it was to late. A bloodied hand swung around from behind her and grabbed her wrist, pulling the dagger away from Hermione and she stumbles forward and into Rons arms. The bluenette moved Lastranges wrist so the dagger was pointing at her own throat and gripped her other hand to stop her from pulling away.

"Where. Is. My. Sword?" He spoke each word with undiluted rage so intense even Harry shuddered, torn between wanting to watch the exchange and the need to keep an eye on the Malthoys. When he wheeled on them even he was shocked to see them cowering backwards into a wall, eyes transfixed on the two. Harry turned back to the two and could have sworn he saw Bellatrix look scared if only for a moment before smirking.

"You'll never get it back half breed! It belongs to the Dark Lord now." She mocked, eyes widening when a deep growl came from her captor. A metallic squeeking noise distracted them and Harry tore his eyes away from the two to find Dobby clinging to the wire holding the grand crystal chandelier to the ceiling and a mischevious look on his face. He didn't have to wonder what he was doing for long as their was a metallic click and the chandelier came crashing towards them. He turned to dive out of the way but a mass of blue clouded his vision and blasted him backwards out of the danger zone, tiny shards of crystal raining down on him when he skidded on his back to a halt. In the confusion, he sees Draco picking his wand up and dives on him, wrestling the wand from his grasp and scrambles to his feet. Through the dust he sees Hermione an Ron getting to their feet seemingly unharmed and the bluenette hunched over coughing. Lucius must have gathered himself and he pointed his wand at the younger.

"Watch out-" he tried to warn the younger but he looked up in time to dodge a spell and raise his arm. Blue flames engulfed his entire body and shot towards Lucius, blashing him twenty feet into the air. Suddenly Ron was besides him with Hermione clutching his chest.

"We need to go!" The red head gasped, Mouth covered against the dust clouds that where slowly disbanding.

"Stupid demons! Stupid elf! You could have killed me!" Bellatrix's screech drew their attention as she held the dagger towards the bluenette. In a swift motion, Dobby apparated next to him, gripped his trouser leg and apparated across the room, popping back into existance next to them.

"Dobby never meant to kill, Dobby only wanted to Maim or...Seriously injure," Harry could have laughed at the elfs pause to think of what to say when he turned to them and told them to grab onto him. The youngest didn't grab the elfs extended hand but turned to glare at derranged woman.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have already! WHERE'S KURIKARA?" He yelled but Bellatrix only cackled.

"You can't get it back now baldy!" The bluenette hissed and stepped forward, swinging his claws through the air and sending blades of blue fire through the air which Bellatrix danced around, cackling maniacally. Harry grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to his side where he fell to his knees from fear of loosing his balance.

"Listen, we need to get to safety! Grab a hold of Dobby an you can search for your sword when we get out of here!" Steely blue eyes met his in defiance before he nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco's mother swish her wand in a circle above her but the wand flew from her hand and was caught by Dobby.

"HOW DAAAARE YOU TAKE A WITCHES WAND! HOW DARE YOU DEFY YOUR MASTERS!" Bellatrix's shout was filled with house elf raised a tiny little fist in the witches direction and spoke with his chin in the air.

"Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free elf!" The group crowded around the elf, the goblin appearing at their sides clutching the sword of gridfindor much to Harrys relief and they all grabbed whatever part of him they could reach. The bluenette still on his knees looked up questioningly.

"Hold onto me sir," the house elf said reassuringly. The boy reached out and grabbed the elfs wrist and spared a glare at Balletrix. Harry felt a familiar jerk behind his navel as Dobby apparated and everything seemed to slow down. Just before they disappeared he saw something silver flying towards them with deadly speed, Bellatrix grinning wickedly and ssomeone shifting next to him before everything dissolved in a whirl of colour and they left Malthoy Manor for good.

* * *

**Sorrrrrrrrryyyyy! Cliff hanger I know! An I know you probably have a million an one questions but all will make sense in due time! I will answer what I can without spoiling to much ^^ I know their where a ton of gaps in this an a whole load of 'why didn't Harry think about that more?' An stuff like that but bare in mind they are in a big life or death battle with deatheaters and snatchers who are pretty much part time death eaters XD I don't think many people could make much sense of anything in that kind of situation ^^**

**An early thank you to anyone who is following me and reading this, you guys are THE best! I'll have to think of a nickname for you guys cause you're so awesome! XD Might go with minions because thats what my first OC Luna calls her half demon friends on maybe my fellow Lunatics (or Kyojin's in japanese) because you would have to be slightly unhinged to read my crap! XD if you have and suggestions please gimme an I'll credit whoever came up with it ^^**

**See you in the next chappy!**

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**"I'm coming with you! I don't care if you agree or not, If theirs a chance I might find my sword I'm coming!" Rin met Harrys determined gaze with even more determination.**

**"You can't! You're far to hurt to come with us. You'll only get in the way if you can't use magic!"**

**"I'll be perfectly normal in a day or two an magic or not, I have my flames and I'm stronger than all of you put together!" He protested, satisfied by the agreeing looks his sidekicks shared.**

**"He has a point Harry and besides, he has helped us out, we kind of owe it to him-"**

**"We got him out of Malthoy Manor Hermione, we don't owe him anything!"**

**"I told you before, getting me out of their benefits you just as much as it does me! You don't get it! That sword seals my powers and my demon heart, if someone breaks it or misuses is I could loose control and then whoever-must-not-be-named will seem like a teenager having a tantrum!"**

**"What, like you right now?" Ron said with a small grin. Everyone glared at him and he tried to make himself seem small, an impossible task given his size. Rin frowned.**

**"Whoever has control, I lost control once when Kurikara broke an I turned on my friends, I just went on a rampage and destroyed everything in sight. I even tried to kill my friends..." he triled off, gripping the bedsheets at the memory of the damage he had done when Kurikara broke and when Amaimon took it from him. Harry sighed and crossed his arms.**

**"Fine. But you need to listen to everything we say."**


	2. Uncovered Truths

**Hi again! Sorry for the wait, had one hell of a week an I really mean one hell of a week! It took me a while to realize but HOLY CRAP WHAT THE HELL I SPELLED MALFOY AS 'MALTHOY'?! I mean seriously I couldn't believe it! #hits self in the head# But regardless I couldn't believe the amount of reviews/favorites/followers I got right away! you guys seriously brighten my darkest of days! I'll put all the review responses at the bottom. THIS chapter has been beta read by a friend so their shouldn't be any mistakes. **

**Again this chapter isn't as exciting as it could be but I hope the (hopefully) funny stuff makes up for it.**

* * *

Harry landed face first on cold, wet sand after an unsteady journey. The salty yet clean ocean air made him dizzy and the relief of being a good few miles at least from Malfoy Manor made him giddy. They escaped; they really escaped! He gingerly got to his feet, coughing and spluttering against the sand that had found its way into his mouth and looked around - whatever Bellatrix had thrown came back to mind. He spotted Ron and Hermione sitting side by side, Ron's arm around her shoulders and the goblin lying on his back a few feet next to them.

"Harry Potter!" Dobbys voice drew his eyes behind him and he immediately ran over. Dobby was leaning over the limp form of the bluenette who lay face down, something silver sticking up from his back. Bellatrix's dagger.

"Hermione! Do you still have the Essence of Dittany?" He shouted without looking away from what he could see of the bluenette's ashen face. The knife had embedded itself too close to where his heart would be for comfort, not that their was any comfort in having someone being stabbed at all. The already dyed fabric of his shirt was turning a few shades darker as fresh blood seeped out of the wound. "HERMIONE!" He shouted more urgently.

"Master! We have to help him! He saved Dobby, sir - he saved Dobby!" The elf was shaking from head to toe, his green tennis balls for eyes brimming with tears. Harry gritted his teeth and turned to see what was taking so long. A second later Ron was on his knees next to him with the tiny bottle in hand.

"Wha' we gunna do?" He asked uncertainly.

"How about I pull the knife out and you use the Dittany, do you think that might work?" Ron nodded.

"We can't just leave him like that." Harry took a few steadying breaths before gripping the handle of the knife, willing his hands to stop shaking.

"On three?" He counted down and yanked at the knife with all his might. With a sickening squelch and a gush of blood, it slid out and the boy writhed - hands groping at where the dagger had been and he screamed.

"Easy! Easy! Hold still!" Ron shouted over his cries, he put a hand on his shoulder and tried to make him comply but he still tried to push himself up. "Lie down you idiot! You're only gunna make yourself bleed out!" The bluenette did as he was told and reluctantly seized his squirming; eyes screwed up and teeth bared against the pain. Harry noticed how his canines protruded into sharp points much further than what was normal. A vampire maybe? No, it was broard daylight and he didn't seem to be burning. Burning: just what was with those flames? Harry shook away the thought, he could ask him about it later. Ron applied a few drops of Dittany and with another cry as the wound sizzled he pass out, breath laboured but even enough. He sighed with relief and, satisfied with how the laceration had stopped bleeding so much and began scabbing over, looked around.

"So where are we anyway?"

"Shell cottage. Bill and Fleur live here. It's sort of like a safehouse for the Order but they moved here after getting married." Ron explained while looking disapprovingly at the hysterical house elf who was tapping the unconscious teens face.

"He'll be fine." He uttered, earning a hopeful smile from the elf. They were interrupted when Bill came running down hill.

"Is everyone alri- Who is he? What happened?" The elder demanded, studying each of them until he found the bluenette on on the floor. "Can you magic him up to the cottage?" He addressed Dobby who nodded, clicked his fingers and the boy hovered a few feet off the ground and up the hill at Dobby's direction, a trail of blood dripped from his soaked shirt. Everyone followed suit, Hermione still clinging to Ron in a way that looked a little too close for just friends. He kept an eye on the goblin who followed shortly after.

* * *

Rin slowly came back to consciousness and instantly wished he could fall back asleep. Every inch of him ached with a vengeance and their was an unbearable itchy sting on the back of his shoulder where the knife had sliced through. For the first time in ages he was laying on something comfortable and the air around him wasn't dank and musky, so it really hadn't been a dream. A group of kids around his age had turned up and broken him and the others out. He opened his eyes slowly, vision a blurry white.

"Master! You're awake!" A high pitched voice sent a throb through his head and he buried his face into the pillow to muffle the noise, when his vision cleared enough he found two tennis ball like green eyes staring at him. "Dobby is sorry he thought you were dark! You saved Dobby. Dobby owes his life to Master!" Rin groaned.

"Don't call me that. My name's Okumura Rin. Where the hell are we?"

"Thats an unusual name, Okumura. Dobby has never heard such a name."

"Thats my surname. Just call me R-"

"Hey Rin! You're awake!" Luna said airily from somewhere out of sight. Rin tried to push himself up to locate her but collapsed with a grunt. "I brought fresh bandages. You should have known the knife wouldn't bounce off without using a spell."

"Wasn't expecting it...to bounce off...better me than...the little guy." He wheezed, eyes pricking against the stinging oh the knife wound. "Spur of ...the moment thing..." he heard the rustle of clothing and small hands beginning to peel away whatever dressing covered the wound.

"Your head must be full of wrackspurts, wait, are you related to a chimera?" The blonde asked while cleaning the wound with what he asumed to be gauze, ,extracting a hiss from the half demon.

"Whats a -tsk- chimera?"

"A three headed magical creature with a snake for a tail, you don't have a snake but its kind of snake-like." Rin shuffled uncomfortably over the mention of his demonic appendage.

"No, not a chimera." He mumbled into the pillow.

"A vampire?"

"Do I look like a sparkily dead thing?"

"The real kind."

"No! I'm half demon damn it! Half. Demon!" Rin practically growled as she swiped a little to roughly with the bud she was using, the tension leaving his body a moment later when she stuck some sort of dressing over the wound and remover her hands.

"What kind of demon? I know they're demons that possess dust and others that possess mould but you're certainly not that kind." Dobby spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Are you sure, miss? Dobby has never heard of creatures like that."

"No, she's right, there are loads of weird demons like that. Their is even a demon who sneaks into people's houses and makes their food taste better."

"A 'hob' goblin?" Dobby chirped an the three laughed. Rin came to first, finding the movement painful and felt his tail flicking against his leg. He focused on the appendage and brought it out from under the sheets and in front of his face, stomach turning at the sight.

"Oooooh, so that's why Miss Lestrange called you baldy!" The elf said lightly. Rin gripped his tail lightly and studied the reddened skin that showed between the few remaining strands of hairs that stuck out an hung limply. A flush of anger crept over his skin an he had to stop himself from squeezing the sensitive limb in anger.

"Those bastards! I'll get kurikara back!" He uttered under his breath. While momentarily lost in thought there was a knock on the door and three people entered judging by the footsteps.

"Can we have a few minutes?" Came the voice of the black haired boy from earlier. Their was silence and Dobby an Luna left.

"They could have stayed, it's no biggie-"

"Who are you? Why where the death eaters keeping you in Malfoy Manor's cellar?" He said, walking around and kneeling so he was at eye level. Smoldering green eyes scrutinized every detail of his face. Rin frowned.

"I could ask you guys the same thing but I'm Rin Okumura. I'm half demon. They captured me while I was visiting home and have been-"

"Using Demon tail hair to enhance their wands." The brunette girl Interrupted. "Demon hair has dark properties and can turn everyday hexes into extraordinary magic. But if you're only half demon, why was it so powerful?" Rin raised an eyebrow, masking his unease quickly.

"How am I supposed to know? I've been stuck in that cellar for ages! They just came in every other day and yank some of my hairs out." He tried stubbornly, hoping to sidetrack the conversation but no such luck; the brunette pressed on.

"What are those blue flames? I read about demons once in the restricted section in Hogwarts library but they only mentioned blue flames once and all it said was they were one of the purest of evils and that no witch or wizard should ever try to fight against them." Rin shifted again.

"What the hell is Hogwarts?" He said but the black haired boy stood and pulled his wand out and pointed it at his face.

"I don't think you realize just how dire our situation is. If you're not going to co-operate you can get out of here now." He hissed dangerously. The redhead muttered something like 'isn't that a bit harsh' but the black haired ignored him. Rin sighed and rolled onto his back with a gasp an sat up slowly. Either he keep going like this or tell them everything and hopefully they might help him find kurikara.

"My father is Satan, my mother was human but she died when I was born. I inherited the blue flames from that demon. I was raised by my adopted father who died protecting me from Satan a year or so ago, I didn't even know I was a demon until then." He spoke as he looked around the room, seeing it for the first time. The simple decor was a little shabby but the view outside the window was breathtaking.

"I...I'm sorry to hear. You must have had a hard time." Rin looked around in surprise to see the black haired boy lower his wand with a sympathetic look, his red headed friend putting a hand on his shoulder but shook it off. Rin was about to ask but changed his mind.

"You don't want to kill me?" He asked hopefully. The group looked taken aback.

"We're not murderers and I guess you could say an enemy of my enemy is my friend." The boy looked lost in thought for a moment. "I'm Harry, this is Hermione an this is Ron." He inclined to each of his friends as he introduced them. Rin smiled and bowed his head slightly.

"You said earlier you were visiting home, where do you live? We might be able to take you there." Ron offered kindly.

"I live in the True Cross Academy abandoned dorm, Chiba." Hermione's jaw dropped.

"You're from Japan? How the hell did you end up here? Where do you live?" She asked.

"The monastery I lived in isn't far from the school, I don't know, I was on the train home with my brother and suddenly everyone around disappeared and everything went dark and I heard this voice, like a snake demon or something, next thing someone got me  
wih a tranq dart. I passed out an woke up in that cellar." He recited everything he could remember. It was so strange when it happened, one moment he was talking to Yuki an then everything around him turned black an he heard that voice in his head. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a sharp gasp.

"You-Know-Who." Harry practically growled.

"Got to be." Ron confirmed. "Did you see his face?"

"No, I just heard his voice. An who is You-Know-Who?" Rin could have laughed at the wide eyed looks he got from the group.

"Who is- YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Ron all but screamed. Rin recoiled a little as his head throbbed painfully, shaking his head. "Bloody hell, what planet are you living on?"

"Uum, the other side of this one?" He tried to joke, earning a chuckle from the other two. His thoughts turned serious. "It doesn't really matter, I can't leave until I find kurikara."

"Curry-what?"

"Kurikara! It's the sword that seals my flames. Basically if it gets broken or falls into the wrong hands I could loose my humanity or worse." He shuddered at the thought of the last time someone used kurikara against him. "Tell me more about...witches and wizards, I'd say it's hard to believe but I am half demon after all. Who where those people an how did you end up there? Luna said she was taken as punishment to her father and the old codger said he had been tortured for information for a while before they brought him there a little while after me." The group shared a look of bemused.

"You've been kept there for ages an you don't even know about witches and wizards? Whats going on?" Ron's expression was almost comical as Rin shook his head while trying to yawn.

"Maybe we should give you a little time to rest, we can explain everything later." Harry offered and turned to his friends. "We need to speak with Ollivander." The others nodded in agreement and they left with a nod. Rin frowned, he was still exhausted but he really wanted to know more. Just as he got comfortable he picked up on a hushed conversation coming from the next room.

"How did you come by the sword?" That was Harry, probably asking about the sword he had seen the goblin grab from the manor.

"It's complicated." He was pretty sure that was the cold voice of the goblin.

"Why did Bellatrix Lestrange think that it should be in her vault at Gringotts?" Harry  
pressed.

"It's complicated." The goblin asked with a sly undertone.

"The sword presented itself to us," Harry explained. "in moment of need. We didn't steal it."

There is a sword in Madam Lestrange's vault identical to this one. But it is a fake."

"It was placed there this past summer."

"And she never suspected it was a fake?"

"The replica is very convincing. Only a goblin would recognize that this is the true Sword of Gryffindor."

"Who is the acquaintance?"

"A Hogwarts Professor."

"As I understand that he's now Headmaster."

"Snape." Rin wasn't sure if that was a question or not.

"He put a fake sword in Bellatrix's vault."

"Why?"

There are more than a few curious things in the vaults at Gringotts."

"And in Madam Lestrange's vault as well?"

"Perhaps."

"I need to get into Gringotts. Into one of the vaults."

"It is impossible. Alone, yes."

"But with you, no."

"Why should I help you?"

"I have gold. Lots of..."

"-I've no interest in gold."

"Then what?"

"That."

"That is my price." Fuzzy with exhaustion, Rins mind buzzed with questions. He guessed that this Gringotts was some sort of bank and that woman had a vault with a fake sword that had some value, if it belonged to that witch their was a good chance kurikara might be their aswell. He resolved to ask the three about it later, his strength must be an asset to them an they said they would help him find it when they got out of the manor. That in mind, he slipped into a comfortable sleep for the first time in God knows how long.

* * *

Rin slowly made his way downstairs sometime later, Dobby trotting at his knees protesting. Ron had brought him some clothes to wear for now since his school uniform had been slashed beyond recognition. The tee he wore was baggy but he might as well be wearing a dress, the calf length sweats were more like ankle length and the drawstring was pulled so much he could wrap it around his hips a second time.

"Master should stay in bed. Master is still injured." Rin grumbled in reply an finally reached the bottom of the stairs, greeted by the noise of the rest of the occupants of the house chatting lightly and smells that made his mouth water and stomach lurch painfully, the reason he had gone through the effort of getting out of bed.

"Rin, you probably shouldn't be-" Luna started.

"Out of bed, I know. Needed to stretch my legs. Is their enough for an extra person?" Ron and his brother laughed at the statement and even more so at his confused expression.

"You've never met our mum, she cooks for a hundred when only half the family is home. Take a seat, there is plenty to go around." The elder said when he sobered and pulled up a chair. Rin smiled gratefully and hobbled to the table taking a seat between Hermione and Luna. "By the way mate, I'm Bill, Ron's older brother and this is my wife Fleur." He introduced his wife and offered a hand, Rin automatically bowed his head but stopped half way and shook. The pretty blonde sitting next to Ollivander waved politely with a dazzlingly white smile. Rin couldn't help the slight blush that creeped up his cheeks and turned away in an attempt to hide it. "Ron over here told me you're a demon, if I'm honest I've never even heard of demons in any European country before."

"Thats weird, I thought demons existed everywhere. The exorcists headquarters is in the Vatican. Plus you can only see them if you've had a temtate."

"What's a temtate?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"It's an injury or illness you get from a demon, I didn't need one because...well, I am a demon. Tell me about witches and wizards, like, everything!" he said entheusiastically, his attention pulled away by the heaps of veg and roast potatoes that where being piled onto his plate. "What's this?" He asked before picking up a fork and shovelling an unruly amount of the strange fluffy white substance into his mouth, not ever saying his prayer and moaning in delight at the wonderful texture. Hermione wrinkled her nose but the others laughed.

"Eet'z mash potatoez, must be a long way from 'ome. Even if we 'ad 'ze chopstickz I doubt 'zay do ye' eeny good." Fleur said, now sitting next to Bill and placing the serving tray on the table. Rin would have laughed but his mouth was so full of the fluffy crushed potatoes he couldn't breathe. Swallowing audibly he grinned, "this is amazing!" He said before shoving as much as possibly in his mouth again, only just realizing exactly how hungry he was. The group started explaining about the 'wizarding community', starting with how some people are born with magical blood and how they went to school when  
they turned 11, get a wand and go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Once he had cleared his plate he looked at what was left on the serving trays longingly before Bill chuckled.

"Help yourself, it's only going to go to waste if there are leftovers." He said much to Rin's delight. Ron scoffed, spraying pieces of meat from his mouth.

"'F'z any leff eyl sprou rings n faay."

"Ron, that's disgusting! You're supposed to set an example!" Hermione complained, turning away. Rin could have sworn he saw her grin as she turned towards him.

"Sor-ry, an its not like there are kids here. I said if there's any left I'll sprout wings and fly, better get it before we polish it off." Rin beamed as he loaded more food on his plate.

"Bloody Death Eaterz starving children, I never thought ze could zink much lower." Fleur huffed, recoiling slightly as Rin and Ron continued attacking their plates. Another helping later and Rin slumped back in his chair feeling like his stomach would explode if he so much as looked at more food.

"So what the Hell is going on? Harry mentioned something about someone-can't-be-named an I still don't know who those 'death dealers' where."

"Death Eaters', they are the devoted followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the most fearful dark wizard of our time. He's at large right now, controlling the ministry through the minister of magic and using a death eater to run Hogwarts. Basically he wants to have witches and wizards in charge instead of the entire community keeping itself hidden. We're some of the last of the resistance." Hermione explained in a way that reminded Rin of Yukio in teacher mode. He slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Crap! Does anyone have a phone? I need to call Yuki an let him know I'm alright. He and everyone will have whats left of my tail if I don't let him know I'm alright."

"Who's Yuki?" Bill asked as Fleau stood and left the room.

"He's my twin brother, he's probably been looking for me, worried like the stupid four- eyed mole face he is!"

"Well of course he's going to be worried, you said you'd been gone since winter." Harry offered, speaking for the first time in a while.

"He's probably not even worried, he'll probably just be angry." Rin pouted, knowing he was in for one hell of a headache. Fleur returned with a phone and handed it to Rin who flipped it open and tapped Yukio's number in as he stumbled into the living area. Taking a few deep breaths to steady his nerves he listened to the ring, Yukio answered on the third ring, his voice hoarse like he had been half asleep.

"Okumura speaking." Rin felt giddy wih relief at hearing his twin after months.

"Hay Yuki, it's me." He said nervously, trying his hand from shaking.

"Who is this?" Yuki asked, more alert than before.

"It's me you idiot. I'm just call-"

"RIN!? IS THAT REALLY YOU?! I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! I'M COMING TO GET YOU RIGHT NOW!" Rin held the receiver at arm's length from his oversensitive ears as Yuki rustled around, probably pulling clothes on. "Where are you?" He said, regaining his composure a little.

"I'm safe, it's a long story. I'm somewhere in Europe where they speak English but I'm not sure where."

"WHAT? HOW DID YOU END UP THERE?! THIS BETTER NOT BE A JOKE!" He shouted, composure lost once more.

"It's not my fault! Some weirdo's kidnapped me so they could use my tail hairs for magic or something like that!

"Who kidnapped you? I was starting to believe it was the Vatican doing whatever they want! Are you Ok?" His voice softened and turned concerned, Rin felt his eyes burn but blinked it away. Just hearing Yuki's ravings was a comfort.

"No. By the way have you ever heard of real witches and wizards? There is a whole community of them here, they have wands and a school and a whole ministry! Sorta like the exorcists community."

"Rin, tell me about it when you come home, ask someone where you are exactly and I'll go and ask Mephisto if he can find a way to get to you."

"I can't leave just yet, those bastards stole kurikara an kept me in a cellar since I got here. I guess I got really lucky and some other wizards broke me out. I'll call you again when I get it back." He went to press the end call button but Yukio shouted;

"WAIT WAIT! Are you sure you're Ok? I've been so worried, we've been looking for you non stop! The whole monastery and everyone in the cram school haven't rested since you disappeared! And what do you mean kurikara was stolen?" Rin's grip tightened on the phone and his throat seemed to close over.

"I-I'm fine, the usual. Tell them I'll be home as soon as possible. I have an 'dea of where it might be but I could be a few days. How is everyone? And since when did you start sleeping through the day?" He said jokingly, hand still shaking.

"What do you mean its 5am? ...Nevermind. I need to contact everyone and let them know you're safe. Don't go getting yourself into any trouble in the meantime. Call me again tomorrow." He paused for a minute. "Hey Rin..."

"Huh?" The line went silent for a few seconds and the silence grew uncomfortable until;

"Nevermind, You're an IDIOT for loosing kurikara. call me tomorrow, bye," He said hurriedly and put the phone down. Rin smiled to himself, noticing the warm trails on his cheeks and wiping them away quickly and closing the phone.

"I missed you too Yuki."

**(I'm sorry! I love soppy and fluff far to much!)**

When he returned only Luna and Ollivander remained at the table. Dobby was trotting around sweeping while Luna was helping Bill and Fleur with the dishes. He watched in fascination as one waved their wand making the brush scrub the plates, one made a towel dry them and the Bill waving his wand and making each dish fly into its respective cupboard. It was fascinating to watch but Rin had things to do.

"Thank you for letting me use the phone. Where are Harry and the others?" He asked politely. Bill turned and pointed up the stairs.

"They're in the attic, just keep going up the stairs. If you need anything give us a shout." He said kindly and Rin bowed, uttered a thank you and slowly ascended the stairs. After a painstakingly long journey the stairs leveled with the floor of a wide open space that looked like a dorm room with four beds, on one sat Harry, Ron and Hermione who fell into silence at his presence.

"Um, hey" he said, waving his good arm. They smiled awkwardly and waked back. Rin shifted his weight from one foot to the other for a few seconds, not knowing how to word what he wanted to say. "So...I... Kinda overheard you guys talking to the goblin earlier...and I was wondering...um... can I come to Gringotts with you? I think it might be in that miss strange's vault with your fake sword."

"Wait, you overheard? How is that even possibly?" Ron demanded, eyebrows disappearing into his fringe. Ron flushed a little.

"Demon genes. I have really good hearing." He stammered. The three looked at each other before Harry gave him a stern look.

"You can't, we're on an important mission. You'll only slow us dow-"

"I'm a lot stronger than you guys and I think I have some sort of resistance to those spells. If you let me come with you and I find Kurikara I can get out of your hair!" He pleaded, fists clenched in determination. To his surprise, Ron chuckled and bowed his head.

"Sorry...'get out of your hair'... you don't have much left..." he tried to muffle his chuckle, Harry grinned a little but Hermione looked appalled.

"That's really immature, Ronald! How is your tail anyway? I didn't actually see it earlier but Luna said..." Rin reached round and pulled his tail from the leg of his pants and held it up, frowning. The earlier redness had settled to a sensitive pink and where the scabs  
that had formed from the hairs being roughly yanked out were little more than red dots. He considered pulling the rest of the hairs out just so it didn't look so ridiculous. Small patches of hair remained sticking out at odd angles but the mere thought sent a violent  
shiver down his spine.

"It'll heal and, hopefully, grow back." Hermione looked sympathetic and pointed at the bed next to the one they where sitting on. He sat down where she pointed.

"I read that a demon's tail is it's weak spot, this is barbaric." She hissed under her breath. "May I?" She asked, holding her hand out. Rin instinctively backed away, gently clutching his tail tightly to his chest. "I promise I'll be careful." She followed up with. Rin felt a slight stab of irritation at her motherly tone, he may be shorter than her but he couldn't be that much younger. Pouting he edged towards her and held his tail out reluctantly; it twitched nervously. She lightly circled her hand around the appendage and pulled it towards her, he flinched involuntarily. She brought it up to eye level, running her fingers along the hair growth. A low purr escaped his chest at the comforting motion and his tail wriggled out of her grasp. She flushed and pulled her bag from the nightstand, drawing a small spray bottle full of murky yellow liquid.

"This is Murtlap essence, it will sooth the stinging." She dropped the tiny bottle into his outersteetched hand.

"Thanks," he said, immediately trying it out. Much to his delight as soon as the liquid settled on the abrasions, a cooling sensation spread through his tail and up his spine, the aching feeling dispersed to nothing. He sighed blissfully and sat cross legged on the bed. "I have to come with you. If I can't find kurikara and anything happens to it a raving evil wizard will be the least of your worries." He said simply.

"Pfft! Yeah right! What could possibly be worse than an immortal evil wi-ouch!" Hermione nudged him in the ribs an just as Rin's ears perked up.

"Remember what I said about the blue flames? It's said no witch or wizard should try and fight it. He could even help us defeat You-Know-Who and there is a good chance his flames could destroy you know what." Hermione met Harry's eye with conviction an Ron nodded in agreement.

"What did you mean when you said you will loose your humanity if the sword breaks?" Harry asked skeptically an Rin shrugged, fighting a yawn.

"I loose control of my demon side. Last time it happened I almost attacked my friends and brother, that was when a small crack appeared. Mephisto intervened at the last minute."

"Meph...do you mean Mephistopheles? As in the trickster?" Hermione yelped with wide eyes.

"Close enough, Mephisto Pheles or Samael, demon king of time and third in ranking minus Satan himself. But anyway, if kurikara gets broken you'll have a fire spouting lunatic who can't distinguish friend from foe." Harry crossed his arms thoughtfully and they all waited patiently. Rin fought to keep his eyelids open as the soothing effect on his tail sent heavy waves of tiredness through his body. He shouldn't even feel this tired but after a ton of food and months of sleeping crouched on a stone floor he wondered how he was awake at all.

"Alright." Harry finally said. "You can come with us but you have to listen to everything we say. We're breaking into the second safest place in the world after all." Rin grinned widely.

"Sure thing! And thank you! I owe ya."

"Just remember; if we ask you to do something, you do it. No questions asked." Rin's brows furrowed but he nodded.

"I'm cool with that."

* * *

**Yay, Rin, Harry an the gang are going to Gringotts! An LIKE HELL was I going to write about Dobby dieing AGAIN! I cried enough READING let alone WATCHING it! And for anyone reading anything else I've written you may have found it kind of confusing having another Rin and 'Luna' interact XD I almost adopted my Luna's personality while writing when writing Luna Lovegood XD Their will be a little more Harry POv in the next chapter to clear a few things up so don't worry ^^**

**Anyways, Thank you again for reading my drivvel, please review! I seriously need cheering up at the moment and naturally the more reviews the more obliged I feel to update quicker.**

**Now! Reviews! (My favorite bit!)**

**ww1990ww**

I know, I'm really sorry about last chapter, I had a friend beta this chappy and I've enlisted the help of beta from ff aswell so their shouldn't be to any mistakes in this or future chapters. Hope you still enjoyed it =)

**Evil Soul**

YES! I'm totally addicted! I was reading it when I got the idea for this but mine isn't as imaginative, I guess its kinda lazy really since I'm not really creating my own plot (for the moment anyway mwahahahaha) Thank you! I hope this chappy wasn't to much of a disappointment since it's sort of an interval chap.

**Risa Silvara**

Hope this chappy was better. I almost had a heart attack when I realized I'd made such a stupid mistake. I do agree, I sorta hate Yuki myself especially after the impure king arc! I mean seriously?! who the hell does that? (the slap after the battle) But either way it doesn't make that much of a difference in this fic since it's mainly HP cannon an kinda Rin-centric. I'll see if I can work something a little more specific in later.

**A Stranger 0.0**

THANK YOUUUU! =D Glad you enjoyed it an hope this wasn't to bouring. Hope you can review again on this chappy =)

**Takagi Arin**

Thank you =) Hope you enjoyed this one aswell, it will get more interesting soon i promise! Sorry it wasn't as soob as It should have been but I really have had a lot to deal with.

**BlackWitchesCat**

Yeah, I'm leaning more towards the anime sicne its actually finished and the manga is in the middle of a big arc so it makes it easier for me but when I thouht about it, Yukio's demon heart wasn't sealed in kurikara like Rin's was, I started asuming that it was just a coincidence, a sort of "I'll flame up when you do" type thing. Hope this chappy went as well as the last one minus the serious grammar/spelling blunders =( please review if you can! xx

**caitycaterpillar**

Hi again =) glad you're enjoying it ^^ i will! I've only got a chapter or two to do on the kuroshitsuji xover which I'll get round to soon. I've had a lot on my mind an its been kinda hard writing the updates, get half way through them an get stuck, try an try an try to write it for a few days an then leave it for a little while so when I go back to it I usually write a chapter or two in a day. I will finish all my fics sooner or later ^^ Hope you enjoyed. x

**blackchaossaria2501**

I was beginning to wonder where you had gone! TT^TT I missed your reviews! XD Thank youuuu, you're so nice! TTuTT

**Anyways, thats it for this chappy, I'll update again soon but it may take a while since the next chapter is going to be uuuuuuber long unless I split it. I've alread written a few paragraphs an its coming along nicely. **

**As always, Review! Love you guys an see ya next chappy =D**

**xxxANEKIxxx**


	3. Dreams and Memories

**Hi again! =) I'm so so sorry this took so long! I started writing this part as a short bit at the beginning but I kept adding and adding until it was big enough to be a chapter on its own! The full chappy would have probably been about 12k words! So while I'm writing the 'rest' of the chapter I thought I'd upload this as a semi filler but kind of 'you need to know' sorta thing. Reviews are at the bottom and hope you enjoy. Just so you know his hasn't been Beta'd, I just wanted to upload it asap but I did proof read it about three times ^^**

**Thank you for following/Favoriting/reviewing! Makes my day!**

* * *

"Sorry to disturb you, may I?" Hermione approached Rin as he sat in the sand looking out at the endless ocean and open sky in front of him. He jolted and looked around as the brunette stood a few feet away.

"Sure," he said with a smile and she sat next to him and opened a small container and offered him a sandwitch. He gratefully took one and took a bite.

"We'll be daparting for gringotts in a few hours, I just wanted to talk to you without the others." Rin turned to her an she looked away, hiding her face behind her bushy hair. "It's about about the nature of what we're looking for, Ron an Harry wouldn't be to happy about me telling you but It's only fair since you'll be helping us an you told us everything so..." she took a deep breath and met his eye. "You already know it's a small cup with Hufflpuff's crest on it but it's actually something we need to destroy You-Know-Who, a piece of his soul, a-"

"Harcrux." He finished for her. Her brows furrowed in surprise an he backed away as much as he could, hands held up defensively. "I can't help it, I overheard you an the others talking, ya'no... oversensetive hearing an stuff.." he looked down bashfully but Hermione chuckled.

"I should have known. Well, they're essentially pieces of his soul and even if we manage to kill him he can come back to life. He already has it once." She trained off and sighed. "Oh! Almost forgot. Can I take a look at your tail?" Rin immediately stiffened and his tail which had been laying behind him curled around his waist tightly.

"Um...why?" He asked a little to high pitched.

"Please? I won't hurt you." She said quickly. He shrunk in on himself and leaned away a little. He trusted Hermione but if nobody touched his tail ever again it would be to soon. "How about you just hold it up? I don't have to touch it an it won't hurt." She tried softly. He stayed where he was for a few second before slowly uncurling his tail and catching the end and holding it at eye level. Hermione raised her wand, her brows furrowing in concentration and a ball of light flew from her wand to his tail. He cringed and recoiled but their was only a pleasently warm feeling before hair slowly started to grow out of the bald patches and before his eyes, his tail looked as it always had.

"Woah...thats amazing!" He mused, staring and poking at his tail with disbelief. "Thanks!" Hermione grinned triumphantly.

"You're welcome. I never even thought of using it before." She went quiet while Rin prodded and stroked the new fun in astonishment, oblivious to her words. "Anyway, we should go an get some rest before we head out later, their are still some last minute things to do." She said a little louder, distracting him. His expression turned serious and nodded, rising and walking back to the cottage with Hermione. Instead of following her in he lay down on the portch bench, after spending so much time in the cellar he felt a little uncomfortable in the small attic room with the others. He kept his gaze on the ocean recalling the last two weeks, smiling to himself as the memories flew through his mind and into his dreams as he fell asleep.

_..._

_"tho Rin, Ho' ol' er' yeh?" Ron sprayed food everywhere. Bill, Rin an Harry erupted into laughter at the sight as he forcefully swallowed an his ears turned pink. "I said how old are you Rin?" Once Rin recovered he answered._

_"Me an Yuki turned 16 in December," everyone at the table froze. Hermione looked at him wide eyed._

_"R-really? I thought you where much younger! You're so-" she trailed off an turned away blushing. _

_"Bloody hell mate! Really? But you're tiny! Like.. shorter than Luna! An no offence mate but you act like a ten year old sometimes-OUCH!" He shot Hermione a venomous look as she aparrently kicked him under the table. Rin flushed an his tail curled in agitation, a vein bulged from his forhead to complete the look._

_"I'M NOT THAT SHORT! You're just a lanky idiot!"_

_"He has a point, they're only a year older an even I'm taller. Are you sure Satan is your father an not a goblin?" Rin gnashed his teeth while the group failed to conceal their giggles at Luna's remark._

_"Goblins are short little green things with an earth affinity, they don't weild fire." Rin hissed, imitating Ron by shoving as much food as possible in his mouth an use it as a reason not to talk._

_"I think you're mistaken, griphook is a goblin or are their a class of demons called goblins?" Hermione asked, intrigued. Rin could only nod. "Fascinating, what are they like?"_

_..._

_..._

_"So why is Harry so uptight over this you-know-who?" Rin whispered to Ron who lay on the opposite bed. Harry's even breathing told him the boy was asleep an he had been itching for an opportunity to ask. Rons lidded eyes widened slightly an he grunted._

_"He killed his parents." Hermione was the one to reply. Harry squirmed a little at the knowledge._

_"When was it if you don't mind me asking." He asked apologetically._

_"Shortly after he was born. He grew up with his aunt an uncle, they aren't the nicest of muggles." Rin frowned._

_"Oh.. I thought it would have been more recent, I can understand him begrudging him for not having parents but I think he's taking it a little to deeply to heart." Their was a sharp intake of breath from the bundle of covers where Ron lay._

_"Thats not really fair, I mean, imagine growing up with no mum or dad! Its horrible when you think about it."_

_"I don't mean any offence, my mum died when I was born an I don't really have a real father, that basdard doesn't count. I grew up with my adoptive father Shiro, Satan killed him right in front of me a little over a year ago." Their was an awkward silence that seemed to last for ages before;_

_"Sorry for bringing it up. That must have been awful. "Hermione's tone was almost teary. Rin tried to sound dismissive._

_"It was a while ago now. I'm going to kill Satan and avenge him. Once I have Kurikara back I'll become an exorcist, become the paladin an go to gehenna an kill him myself." Rin sighed. "I dont mean to make little of it but why is Harry so devistated over his parents when he never even met them?"_

_..._

_"I can't believe you Yuki? Some exorcist you are!" Rin complained while they waited on the crowded platform for the train to come. Yukio had been putting up with Rins complaining all the way here and his patience had just ran out. He turned to Rin with fury blazing in his eyes._

_"Grr, I get it! I'm an idiot for loosing the key to the monistary, just drop it already! It's not like we have to walk all the way their! Aren't I allowed to make a mistake every now an then? You're ALAYS loosing things! How many times have you lost your cram school key?" He raged, catching Rin off guard. The bluenette folded his arms an pouted._

_"Yeah but it's not like I can't just go with you or go to the boys dorm an go with Bon an the others. Their is only ONE of the monistary keys!" He whined as the train finally pulled in an they where swept forward in the crown filing into the train. The journey was silent, both brothers deliberately looking away from each other. When they came to their stop they waded through the crowds to the exit and stepped out into the icy winter air, snow crunching benieth their feet. The street was covered in a 10inch blanket of fluffy white snow that still showed no sign of letting u__p. They found the narrow backstreet that lead to the monistary and walked through. Rin grumbled._

_"I still can't believe the clown wouldn't let us come home until after the holidays, I don't care if their are salamanders in the forest! It's not like their aren't hundreds of other exorcists who could have done it! Making us work on our birthday, thats just evil!" Yuki chuckled._

_"It happens, it's been a busy period. Atleast he extended our winter break by a week to make it up."_

_"We still missed the christmas party, "Rin grumbled with a lot less throttle.. The small amount of sky that was visible above the narrow alley had started turning dark as they walked. "What time is it? It can't be four already!" Yukio looked up, having not noticed the darkening sky an stopped, checking his watch._

_"You didn't sleep in that late, wait, its only midday." The younger said frowning. Rin looked around and automatically gripped the the bag on his back, eyes darting around looking for any demons that could be lurking about._

_"What do you think it could be?" He asked while unzipping the bag and taking kurikara out ready. "Yuki?" He turned around to see why he went silent but nobody was their. What little light was their before diminished and he was plunged into pure darkness. He called out again but the only sound that greeted his ears was the sound of a snake hissing. "Who's there?!" He said, drawing kurikara and letting his flames loose._

_"Magnificent. The flames of Satan himself! My my, how delectable! I have read so much about you!" The twisted voice that floated through his head was cruel yet amused._

_"Who are you? Show yourself!" He shouted, lowering himself into a defencive stance and trying to see through the dark. The voice only chuckled._

_"All that power gone to waste, such a foolish boy. I will put your power of yours to a much more noble use." It hissed. Rin spun around in a circle, he tried expanding his flames around him but they couldn't penetrate the blackness like it had solid form. A small red ball of light shot through the darkness and towards him, to fast for him to evade. He spun to try an move but it hit him in the side, to his surprise it felt like someone slapping him an he chuckled._

_"That all you can do?" He yelled with a smirk. The voice didn't falter._

_"So you are resistant to magic, fascinating. No matter..." the voice trailed off. Something hit him square between the shoulder blades and he felt like tiny blades spread out in all directions, cutting his flesh from where he was hit. Without any warning a hand folded around his neck with another pressed something to his mouth which burned and sizzled when it came into contact with his skin. He could just make out the hand holding the rag to his mouth, it was silvery, almost like it was made of metal. He gasped in surprise and the agonizing burning spread down his throat and set his lungs aflame. He struggled against the arms holding him but his strength was dissolving as he inhailed again, no longer able to hold his breath. He dropped kurikara and made one last bid too get away and managed to release himself from his captor and stumble forward. He reached to where kurikara was but it flew on it's own a few yards out of his reach like someone had kicked it._

_"So this is where your powers are sealed? I promise I will make good use of it." The voice hissed, sounding more distant as Rin struggled to stay conscious, having trouble coordinating his limbs._

_"G-give it back!" He yelled desperately, scrambling to his feet. He took one shaky step towards where it lay when the hands where on him again, the rag pressed against his mouth an nose. As he struggled a face swam into view right before his eyes. The twisted face of a man with a flat, serpentine nose an jagged teeth._

_"Welcome to our ranks my young prince of the underworld."_

...

Rin woke up with a start, grasping at his throat as the dream followed him into consciousness and it took him a few moments to realise he was sitting on a bench outside of shell cottage and not being gagged out with holy water. Once he got himself together he headed inside and was immediately greeted by Bill, Fleur and Luna who where preparing lunch. He offered his assistance but they told him to go an relax with the others who where in their room as always.

"Are you ready for this? We'll be leaving after dinner." Hermione said as he entered the room.

"Yeah, I want to call Yuki before we go but that's it." He said, plopping down on the bed next to Hermione with a warm smile. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Ron narrow his eyes but asumed he was hungry. Griphook, the goblin who was going to take them through gringotts stared at him as he always did, he had grown used to his stare but it still irritated him,. Ever since first meeting the goblin he barely ever spoke, only stared like Rin might erupt into flames an kill everyone at anytime. He shrugged it off and let Harry speak. They went over their plan once more, tieing in every last detail. Although hearing it all over again bored Rin half to death he still listened intently, not wanting to be the one to mess this up. An hour later they where shouted and they made their way to the kitchen in a manner that onlookers may thing was a last meal.

After lunch they made their way to the room to make sure they had evetything while Rin borrowed Fleurs mobile and dialed Yuki's number. The phone rang once before he answered.

"Okumura speaking." He said a little to quickly.

"It's me. Why the formal? You know who's calling." Rin said teasingly. He could practically see his twins grimace on the other end.

"It's protocol, why is the number witheld anyway?" He said irritably.

_"It's protocol._ You know roughly what's going on, I'm pretty much on the run. It's a kinda exciting. One of the girls I'm with used a spell to grow back my hair! Today we're going-"

"Don't say to much! You don't know who could be listening in even if the numbers are witheld. How many times...sorry, nagging again I know." The line went silent for a while. "I know where you are, I spoke to the chairman and he figured it out. He knows the school, best way I can put it is pig-skin infection and the street that sounds like a direction." Rin thought about it for a minute and his eyes widened.

"Don't even think about coming here! They might try to capture yo-"

"Don't worry, I already researched it but I can't find any infomation. The chairman said he will send some under cover back up incase things get nasty."

"But how the hell am I supposed to know who it is an how are they supposed to contact me? they don't know where we're going!" Rin ground his teeth in annoyance.

"He said he's sending two teachers but wouldn't say who, I think one of them will be Shura but I don't know who else. You can worry about that later, I have something of a surprise." The younger chuckled and their was a beep and an all to familiar voice screamed down the other phone.

"You idiot! I'm gunna kill you if you don't die out there when you get back! WHY DID YOU JUST GO AHEAD AN LOOSE KURIKARA!" Rin felt guilty for moment but it was over shadowed by joy.

"Like I'd just GIVE my heart away to someone! You jealous? " He taunted, the smile in his voice easily noticable.

"Why I aughta'!"

"Pipe down Bon! You're giving me a headache! Hay Rin, how's it going?" That was Shima.

"Rin how are you? Are they being nice to you there?" Shiemi's worried stammer came from further away.

"Hay guys, I'm fi-"

"Rin where are you? I swear I''m gunna kill anyone who laid a finger on you!" Izumo demanded and he blushed a little, smiling to himself at her over protectiveness, he swore she was almost as bad as Yukio.

"I'm fine, I'll be back soon, I'm going to get kurikara today an then I'll come home," It wasn't entirely true, he wanted to stay with the others and exact a little revenge on his captors but that was up to them, if they dissapeared he'd have no choice.

"We hope so. Take care of yourself alright?" Koneko added worriedly.

"I will." The background noise was muted with another beep and Yukio came back on.

"Don't die, I never got to apologise properly for loosing that key, if it wheren't for me this wouldn't have happe-"

"Shut up Yuki, it's not your fault. Idiot, blaming yourself for everything as usual. I'll call when I get kurikara back, I'm sure someone will let me use their phone." Yukio sighed.

"Alright, be careful. Good luck."

"Stupid four eyes! Bye!" he hung up without another word and went upstairs to meet the others feeling readier than ever, his hand brushing against the knife that that witch had thrown which was currently strapped to his side concealed under thd tee he wore. When he reached the attic door he immediately grabbed the hilt of the dagger and allowed his flames to dance accross his skin, growling menecingly. Their stood Ron in his fake mustache and beard, Harry stood next to Griphook and in front of them stood Bellatrix with a bemused expression. He was about to launch himself at her when she raised her arms frantically.

"Rin calm down! It's me!" It was Hermione's voice that came out of the witches mouth an Rin immediately flushed, dropping his offencive stance and kicking himself mentally.

"Sorry...didn't expect it to be so...realistic...the clothes an everything..." he muttered feeling like the biggest idiot on the planet right now. 'Bellatrix' chuckled in a girlish way which put any last doubts to rest in the bluenettes mind. Ron snickered.

"That was actully kinda scary for such a short arse!" He chuckled but a leer from Hermione silenced him.

They tiptoed out, avoiding being seen by any of the other inhabitants and out onto the beach. They reached a high, well out of sight dune and stood in a circle.

"You can give that to Hermione to hold." Harry said to the goblin who handed over the real witches wand. Harry knealt down and allowed Griphook to climb on his back and cover them in a velvety cloak which made them both dissapear entirely in front of their eyes. Harry spoke from underneith the cloak. "We're relying on you Griphook, Ron. If you get us past the guards into the vault an the sword is yours. Rin, as soon as we get their-"

"Get to the roof and sneak into one of the upper windows of the bank. Got it." He said confidently. Hermione passed him the gas mask he was going to be wearing and he put it on. They had found it in the attic and decided he should wear it. Once he had strapped it on Hermione pointed her own wand at the straps on the back, sealing them so it couldn't be taken off unless she undid the spell.

As planned. Rin linked Hermione who held Rons hand and Harry his. A horrible feeling overwhelmed him and the salty air and sand beneith his feet vanished in a flurry of colour and sound.

* * *

**Yay, so they're finally on their way to diagon alley but will the plan go smoothely? Dun dun duuuuuuun!**

**REVIEWS**

**Blackchaosaria2501 **

Thank youuuu =) I'm glad you're enjoying it ^^ I know, the deatheaters are totally evil, atleast Hermione grew it back ^^ their will be a bkt of a clash with Rin and Ron (so confusing XD) because Hermiones got a soft spot for Rin an Ron getting jealous lmao! Yay flr fluff! Their isnt enough fluff to go around so I put a little more in here XD couldnt help it! I'll try an put in some more Rin/Yuki fluff a little later on in the fic. Maybe at the end as an extra or something.

**Darkryubabby**

Yeah i'm sorry about that, I thought it would have been kinda obv (sorry, no offence meant.) Since Rin is discribed as short in the manga/anime an to top it off he's asian (its not offencive, its common knowledge) The HP gang are gunna tower over him and to top it off he acts really immature where as Harry an the rdst are pretty mature so I thought they would asume he was about 12. Also throughout the deathly hallows, they never once mentioned what they where doing to anyone, not even the people who sort of helped find them so Rin wouldn't be much of an acception but I thought I'd add it in anyway ^^ lmao, yeah, the HP gang are going to be really untrusting at that time especially when Dobby discribed him as being 'dark'. Hope that helps it make more sense. ^^

**Blackwitchescat**

I know but since he's wearing sweats and this is well after the anime he wocould just as easily wrap it around his leg under his pants. I dunno, I've just always had it that way when the fic is after the manga/anime. Anything thats still a mistake has been looked over by my Beta in the last chapter. I am dyslexic an I never pay that much attention to grammar, if you do it generally takes away from the enjoyment of just reading the fic. As long as you can read it and know what it means then I'm satisfied with that ^^ lmao, I think I mentioned in the last chapter hat I couldn't handle Dobby dieing again, its to sad! An yeah I totally agree, typical Rin thing to do ^^. Their will certainly be more of rins heretics ^^

**Kazaru13  
**

thank you! Sorry it took so long!

**A Stranger 0.0**

Thanks =)I was gunna introduce it earlier but it would have been far to long and taken far to much time to write. No worries, I'm writing on a 7inch tablet so mistakes are bound to be there ^^. I know, like I said I am dyslexic so expecting Stephen King or Ann Rice would be a little unfair but as long as you undrstand whats going on I'm happy wih that ^^ an yeah, I think everyone is ^^ I'd say the other was much better causd not only are the chapters really long and with much less spelling mistakes, its more original, mine is mostly cannon to one of the titals an requires a lot less imagination. Sorry it took so long, next chapter will have a lot more action which aparrently is my specialty XD hope this chappy wasn't to much of a let down.

**Ottiekoda**

Thank you =) yeah its kinda the main theme of the fic so look out (ooooh! XD) hope this chapter wasn't to much of a dissapointment but it will ne much better next chappy =)

**OceanSprings**

Thank you =)

**Bethanytokitoki**

Hehe, I was thinking of leaving him bauld but no XD their was a bit in either the second or thrid book where George an Fred where making fur grow all over them to try an cheer up Ginny for something or other an I was like 'yeah that works' ^^ hope you're still enjoying an I'll update soon =)

**Well that's it for this chapter ^^ Here's a tiny little preview of the next chapter =D (this isn't proof read so ita not perfect nor the final product, justoff the top of my head sort of thing. ^^)**

Rin broke from the group and down a tiny side alley located between a closed down shop and a collection of bins. Once satisfied that nobody was looking he lengthened his nails and began the clinbing the wall. His nails easily held his weight and slid into the brick and within 20 seconds he was standing on top of the row of closely positioned roofs. He took a few steps towards the huge building that seemed central to the district, keeping crouched low so the street walkers couldn't see him. As he got closer he was suddenly aware of how cold it was. An icy feeling crept over his skin and raised goosebumps down his skin. He sensed something dark nearby, something evil that he couldn't identify. He chanced a look over the edge of one of the rooftops and saw 'bellatrix' an Ron in disguise entering the huge sandstone building. The cold became unbearable and he had to stop for a second to try and rub some warmth into his stiff wrists. He looked up to see if the sun was still shining as it had been and came face to face with a black hooded figure floating in midair.

"Woah!" He stumbled back and almost fell off the edge of the roof and grabbed the dagger out of its make shuft holister. The black figure was something you would only see in nightmares, filthy rugged robes covering its face and body and gnarled, skeletal hands twisted into claws at its side. It hovered their for a few seconds doing nothing before the cold got worse. Five, ten, fifteen more seemed to materialise out of nothing and simply hovered around, waiting for him to make a move.

He certainly hadn't anticipated this.


	4. Taking Gringotts

**Howdy everybody =D glad to say this update came alot quicker than the last one and funny Beta'd this time around ^^**

**HOLY CRAP! I hit 50 followers on this fic today! Most I've had on any of my fics as of yet. You guys are AWESOME! Lets try and reach 50 favoriters and reviews with this chapter =D**

**Big thank you to my Beta readers ****neaucleareactor5 and animegeek220 for taking the time out for this.**

**IMPORTANT; NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED WHEN WE REACH 35 REVIEWS SO BE NICE AN REVIEW, COMMENT OR FLAME! (I don't mind flamers, I enjoy flaming back =P) it gives me plenty of time to write it an some insentive cause YOUR REVIEWS ARE MY HAPPIENESS! XD**

**Reviews are at the bottom and On with the story!**

* * *

As soon as their feet found solid ground Rin found himself in a Victorian style cobble street. At one end, the close walls opened up into a shopping district. They stood beneath a stone arch which shielded them from the early afternoon sunlight. Rin suppressed a shiver at the uncomfortable enclosure. He immediately flattened himself against a wall by a large bin, hiding himself from view. He caught the eyes of Ron an Hermione and mouthed the words 'good luck,' which they returned with a nod. The sound of approaching footsteps from somewhere off to the left made his heart flutter and he slid into a narrow alley. Just as he turned to the wall he had to scale, he overheard a gruff made voice address Hermione.

"Madam Lestrange," he said, his tone surprised but his fear was noticeable.

"Good morning." Hermione replied squeakily and Rin facepalmed. The man walked off and Ron seemed to have read his mind.

"Good morning?" He said sarcastically. "You're Bellatrix Lestrange, not some dewy eyed school girl!" Rin scoffed at the remark and focused on the task at hand as the three walked off. He lengthened his nails into sharp points and began climbing the wall. He didn't know whether it was the strength of his nails, or the fact that he was still drastically underweight that allowed him to climb with them, and frankly, he didn't care. He reached the roof in no time at all and was thankful that the entire row of shops that lead to the huge sandstone building were attached, and began making his way towards it, keeping himself crouched so none of the shoppers below could see. As he got closer he was becoming painfully aware of how cold it had gotten, and stopped to try and rub some warmth into his aching wrists. Goosebumps had risen on all over his skin and the hairs on the back of his neck and tail where standing on end. He couldn't place a finger on it but he could sense something watching him, something dark.

Suddenly feeling overexposed, he glanced over the edge of the roof, there were few people on the street below and he could just make out Hermione and Ron walking into the bank. Nobody appeared to be looking up. He continued a few paces until he was a few shops away from the bank, when the cold seemed to intensify, the presence he felt becoming more notable. Automatically grabbing for the dagger he looked around. The cold became unbearable and he had to stop for a second to try and rub some warmth into his stiff wrists. He looked up to see if the sun was still shining as it had been, and came face to face with a black hooded figure floating above him. Rin jumped back in a panic and almost lost his footing, nearly tumbling off the edge. He quickly regained his balance and held the dagger in front of him. The being was like something from a nightmare, filthy ragged black robes covering its body, its hem tattered and floating in the warm breeze, gnarled, blistered hands twisted into claws ready to rip the life out of you. It hovered there unmoving for a few seconds in eerie silence, as the cold he had felt before intensified 20 fold.

Five, ten, even more materialized out of nowhere, circling him and cutting off any potential escape, waiting for him to make a certainly hadn't anticipated this. He held the dagger in both hands like he would kukurikara and willed his flames to cover himself and the dagger. The creatures backed away and the icy air subsided a little, giving Rin more confidence. He turned to the nearest one and dove at it, swinging the dagger and slicing through its midriff and setting it ablaze with sapphire. It writhed in the air and disappeared silently into a cloud of black smoke as Rin turned to the next one.

"Ok you bastards, who's next?" He swung at the one he was facing but it flew out of the way, placing itself just out of his reach before shooting back towards him. He leaned back to avoid it, barely catching a glimpse of the horror meant to be its face. There was a grotesque hole where its mouth should, its breath a death rattle. As it swooped past him he felt like the life was being drained from him and backed up, sweat cascading down his spine. He squared his shoulders, forcing himself to stop shivering. His knees weakened when another swooped down, feeling the same draining sensation as before. The cold sank further into his skin, settling in his bones and causing him to sway dangerously. The things seemed to gain confidence and more of them swooped down at him. He managed to take down another three, but the reason he was fighting was becoming less and less clear. He reached for the purpose of all this fighting but the only thing he could find was because he liked fighting, he enjoyed destroying things. He would destroy these creatures and then move on to something else. He felt the demon in him stir and welcomed the rush it brought as his flames blazed murderously around him. If only he had...he had...

His vision cleared and he looked at the dagger he held, where kurikara should be and a rush of memories broke through the dark mist that had taken a hold of his mind. His friends, his home, his brother. With a roar he let his flames roar wildly around him, the few dementors that had been around him disintegrated to nothing and the few out of his range hovered back to avoid death, after hovering for a few seconds they set off, leaving behind a train of black mist."Arg!" Rin cried out as he fell to his hands and knees, gasping for breath. His flames whittled to nothing and he dropped the dagger like it was a poisonous snake. The cold that had taken a hold of him vanished and his current mission came back.

"What the hell where those...soul suckers?" He gasped out loud. He grabbed the dagger and slowly got to his feet, legs feeling like lead. He looked around and realized, thankfully, he was right in front of the bank. Thankfully, the window he was going to climb through had a ledge, granting him easy access. The plan was that the others would wait in the cart while he snuck in. He pinpointed the window he had to go through, where there was a larger gap between that one and the one closer to the front, where the foyer was separated from the tunnels. Taking a steadying breath he took a few steps back, sprinted forward and landed on the ledge, one hand grabbing the stone face of some unidentifiable creature to keep himself from falling. Checking to see nobody had seen him, he scurried along the ledge to the right window, almost jumping for joy when he saw the group sitting in a strange metal cart. The window slid open with ease, and he realized he had a new problem. There was a forty foot drop to the floor, and after careful inspection, he found that there was no easy way down.

"What better time than now to see what you can do," He said shakily to himself, wondering when he had developed the habit of talking to himself. He balled his fists to keep them from shaking, taking a few deep breaths and wishing his heart would quit trying to break his ribcage open. He sat down on the ledge, legs dangling over the edge as he mentally prepared himself. He braced himself, gouging holes into the stone with his fingers, and shoved himself off. He heard a scream as he fell, the air rushing past him as he readied himself for the landing. Unfortunately, it came much quicker than he had expected. 'ohgodohgosohgodohgod'

He landed hard on his hands and feet, the shock running up his limbs and rattling his whole frame. There was the a sickening crunching sound and he fell forwards, his face hitting the stone floor. 'Great, just great.' He let out a pained cry and dared to look at the source of the burning pain that shot up his arm. He could taste bile in his throat at the sight. His forearm was bent at an unnatural angle, the bone jutting out of the skin. Blood oozed out of the wound, adding to the gruesome scene. 'Just. Fucking. Brilliant.'

"Rin!" Harry call, his voice bouncing off the walls and causing Rin's ears to ring. He pushed himself up and, blocking out the pain as best he could, jogged to the cart, cradling his injured arm.

"Oh my god!" Ron gasped, eyes fixated on his arm as he jumped over the gate, and sitting next to him in the cart.

"Don't look," he gasped and grabbed his wrist with his good hand. Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth he snapped the bone back into place, growling through his teeth. He looked down and watched the open would start to knit itself together, focusing his flames to that area in hopes that it would heal sooner rather than later."Any of you know any healing juju?" He hissed, forcing a smile as they fastened their seatbelts, doing the same with his other arm. They all shook their heads and Rin grimaced. "Some wizards you are." He said, trying to keep his mind off his arm. The cart started moving, steered by a goblin he hadn't noticed until now. He held the rail with his good arm as the cart rattled at its hinges, making him doubt its stability. Rin began think the jump wasn't so bad after imagining the cart falling apart with them still inside.

"Rin, you look awful." Hermione's tone was worried but he tried to ignore it. He turned to her with a curious look.

"I ran into a bunch of black cloaked things that tried to eat my soul. Any idea of what the hell they are? There were about twenty of them. Really tall with scabby hands." He explained as best he could. The three looked at each other in horror.

"You fought dementors? What happened?" Harry asked in shock. Rin shrugged, trying to focus on his words while the cart swung from side to side while the route dipped, escalated, and twisted in every direction, making Rin's stomach churn.

"I dunno, you tell me! They made me completely lose it and I forgot what I was doing, I defeated most of them with my flames and the rest disappeared and then everything was Ok." He tried to explain."You actually managed to-"

"What is it Griphook?" Harry's shout ended their conversation, as he pulled a lever and the cart started slowing down. It didn't stop in time to avoid the waterfall that crashed down on top of them. Rin cursed as he felt the gas mask he had forgotten he was wearing until now being ripped off, falling with the flow of water. The cart came to a halt moments later. Rin caught sight of Hermione and Ron who looked themselves again. Something long rose at the front of the cart and began flashing, next thing Rin had to cover his ears as an ear-splitting alarm sounded. Before he could ask what the hell was going on his seat disappeared from beneath him and he was falling towards the cave like floor a hundred feet below. He snapped his eyes closed and waited for the impact.

"Aresto Momentum!" Hermione cried, and Rin felt himself stop midair. He dared to open his eyes a slit and saw the rocky cake floor a few mere inches away from his nose. Whatever was holding him up released him, and he dropped, groaning as he fell on his mending arm. Hermione was at his side in an instant to help him up, carefully avoiding his bad arm.

"Well done Hermione." The goblin commented. Rin looked at her questioningly but she shook her head.

"Aresto Momentum, it stops a moving target."

"Thanks," he mumbled awkwardly with a blush. Ron looked at them horror stricken.

"Oh no! You two are like you again!" They all looked to Griphook for some sort of an explanation.

"The thief's downfall," he explained. "Washes away all enchantment. Can be deadly." The goblin dusted his hands off and started walking away, waving for them to follow, which they did obediently. After what felt like ages of walking, Ron finally broke the silence.

"Just out of interest, is there any other way outta here?"

"No." In order to dry off his wet clothes, Rin let his flames envelope him, the water turning to steam within seconds. Sometime later there was a huge roar that made Rin's tail hairs stand on end.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded, grabbing his dagger and looking around for the source."That doesn't sound good." Ron said, gulping. They came around a corner and their stood a pure white dragon, like a real dragon! A thick metal collar was attached to even thicker chains which where nailed to the rocky wall. Rin's awe turned to pity at the sorry state the dragon was in, scars littered its scale-less flesh, while it cowered in a defensive position.

"_Who's there_?" Rin jumped when he heard the aged male voice in his head, and his brows lifted.

"Bloody hell! It's a Ukrainian Ironbelly!" Ron exclaimed. Griphook handed a strange metal contraption to Ron and instructed him to shake it. A horrible clanging noise came from it, and the goblin paced forward. Rin panicked as the dragon recoiled backwards, roaring as if something was about to attack.

"It's been trained to expect pain when it hears this noise." The goblin sneered like it was enjoying this. Rin snarled, he could hear the dragons helpless pleas in his head.

"_PLEASE NO! NO! Anything but that! Leave me alone! Let me free! PLEASE!"_ Rin took a step such a creature cower from something so stupid wouldn't sit right with him.

"We're not going to hurt you, please calm down!" Rin said soothingly. The dragon didn't seem to hear him and continued its pleas. "They've hurt you terribly haven't they?" He turned to Griphook. "STOP IT! You're terrifying him! Stop it!" He bared his teeth at the goblin, who's smile disappeared. Griphook stopped shaking the contraption.

"Rin what are you doing? Get away fro-"

"Sshhh!" He hissed at Harry, who shut up immediately. He faced the dragon who was cowering in a crouched position, wings encircled around itself in an attempt to shield itself. "It's Ok," Rin continued soothingly. "I can hear you. Please don't attack us." The dragon lifted his head a little and, even though blind, looked directly at him.

"_You can hear me? Who are you?_"

"I'm Rin Okumura. Nobody special. What is your name?" The dragons wings retracted and he stood, extending her head towards him and sniffing.

"_You are a demon yet you do not mean any harm? Strange. My name is Grougaloragran. Can you release me?_" (1)

"Groulagulagran. It's nice to meet you." Rin threw a glare over his shoulder at the goblin who was watching with wide eyes. "I'll see what I can do but first I need to go into this vault. Can you let us pass?" The dragons eyes narrowed before he sat, tail curling around him and head held high and proud. It was a magnificent sight to see, but there were more pressing matters at hand. Rin uttered a thanks and turned to the others who stood looking like he had suddenly sprouted antlers.

"You can understand him?" Harry asked in amazement. Rin scratched his head awkwardly under their gaze.

"It's like a demon to demon telepathy but I didn't even know- ack, lets just go, we need to get in that vault!" The group snapped out of their stupor and followed Griphook as he lead them to the huge door. He pressed the other Goblin's hand to it and it opened. Harry uttered something under his breath and the tip of his wand glowed a bright white, illuminating the huge room as they stepped in.

"Blimey!"

"Wooooooah..." Rin couldn't look around quickly enough, the entire room glimmered and twinkled gold, silver and bronze. There where tables and shelves lining the room and walls, every inch of which was littered with coins of various shapes and sizes, cups, goblets, plates, swords, jewels, the list was endless. Rin shook his head, they had came this far and Kurikara was somewhere. Harry held up his wand.

"Accio Horcrux!" Rin didn't know what the spell was supposed to do but nothing happened. "Rin, what's your sword called again?"

"Kurikara. The sheath and handle are blue with gold trimmings."

"Accio kurikara!" Again nothing happened. Rin frowned and started scanning the treasures for the koma sword.

"No kind of magic would work here." Griphook said matter-of-factly. "Is it here Harry? Can you feel anything?" Hermione asked. Rin kept looking around but couldn't spot his sword, but a small cup that fit the description of the Hufflepuff cup caught his eye. It was sitting on a high ledge in the very back of the cave-like room.

"Is that what you're looking for?" He said, pointing at the cup. Harry gasped and started forward while Rin continued looking for his sword. "Can any of you see my sword?" He asked, beginning to feel anxious. He looked at each of the others and they shook their heads guiltily, Harry too fixated on the cup to answer. He made towards the wall where there was a bucket full of various medieval weapons. and knocked over a plate as he walked. He watched as the plate split into five or six different copies, each an exact replica of the first. Rin watched in horror as Ron knocked a goblet off a stool and the same thing happened.

"They have added the Gemino curse, everything you touch will multiply." Griphook warned, casting a worried look around the room.

"Give me the sword!" Harry shouted at Hermione who pulled it out of her tiny bag and threw it at him. Harry caught it as more and more treasures multiplied, the floor disappearing under the growing mass of precious metals. Harry climbed the small hill clumsily, sliding and stumbling as he tried to reach the cup. Rin gritted his teeth and turned to Ron and Hermione, who where almost knee deep in gold, which Rin noticed for the first time seemed to grow hot as more items multiplied.

"LOOK FOR KURIKARA! I'VE GOT THIS!" He shouted over the noisy clinks an clatters of metal scraping together. They nodded and Rin crouched, leaping over the hill Harry was almost completely covered by. Rin scrambled to the ledge, grabbing the cup. It multiplied like all the rest of the treasure, but he kept a tight hold on the original so as not to lose it. He could just see Harry's blistered hands poking out amidst the burning treasure copies and grabbed it, pulling him out and pushing him backwards to the others.

"STOP MOVING!" Hermione demanded but Rin didn't wait to see why. Now standing at the highest point in the vault on the ledge he studied every inch of the walls. He turned his attention the metal mass, which had stopped growing, for even a copy of his sword.

"CAN ANYONE SEE KURIKARA?" He roared. Panic was beginning to creep into his thoughts as he couldn't see anything that even looked remotely like it.

"N-no, maybe it's not her-

"IT HAS TO BE HERE!" he screamed in fury. Where else could it be? He spotted another ledge and jumped to it, scattering a series of trophies and searched the room again. Nothing. He punched the stone wall behind him in anger with the hand holding the cup, peppering the treasure pile with golf ball sized pieces of rock.

"It's not here, we have to go!" Ron's pleading expression only fueled his anger.

"Here! Take your cup an go! I'm not leaving until I find Kurikara!" He snapped, tossing the cup to Harry. The cup bounced from his outstretched hand, landing a few feet from the goblin, who swiftly snatched it up. Rin turned and spotted another ledge but as he attempted to jump he slipped and landed face first, corners and ridges digging painfully into his already injured arm.

"We had a deal Griphook, the cup for the sword!" Harry's cold threat came from a few feet away. Rin gathered himself, ready to launch himself at the goblin just as he threw the cup forward, catching the sword that Harry threw back. Giphook backed out of Rin's grasp before he could grab him. Griphook grabbed the hand of his fellow goblin, who had been standing idly by the door, and pressed his hand against the entrance, which had shut behind them.

"I said I'd get you in, I didn't say anything about getting you out." The door opened and the two vanishing from sight. The treasure flooded out of the vault's open door, taking the four with it. Harry called after them but they where long gone, shouting 'thieves!' as they went. Rin looked around, and started wading his way back into the vault. 'It must be here, it HAS to be here!' The words circled his mind, but the more he moved, the further he was buried in the ocean of treasures. He could distantly hear someone calling his name but didn't look back, desperately scanning the room for any sighs of the koma sword.

"Accio Belt!" Without any warning, the belt holding his oversized pants up was yanked backwards, taking him with it. He flew through the air and landed against someone who steadied him and started pulling his sleeve."Rin! Snap out of it! It's not here! Let's GO!" Hermione's demanding voice did little to settle the panic that had gripped him at this point, he easily pulled out of her grasp. She grabbed the back of his shirt and tugged him out of the vault with a surprising, most likely adrenaline fueled, amount of strength. "The guards are coming and there will be deatheaters amongst them, your sword isn't here!" She hissed. She pulled him out of the way as a shower of lights flew through where he had just been, slamming his back against a stone column. He checked his surroundings, seeing them for the first time, just as more lights flew past and reduced the adjacent wall to dust. He saw the hallway they had came down was littered with the contents of the vault.

"I need to go ba-"

"It's not there!" Hermione repeated over the destroying of more walls, he hadn't ever realized until now that he was leaning heavily on her. She had an arm hooked around his waist, which he was thankful for because his body didn't seem to be responding. She leaned past him and shouted to the others who were standing behind a column a few feet away. "We can't just stand here!"

"You got any ideas? Should be a brilliant one!" Ron shot back sarcastically.

"I've got something, but it's mad!" She shot back. She knelt in front of Rin, bracing him against the column so he didn't fall."Rin, I need you to snap out of it, if we jump on the dragon and I break the chain can you tell it to get us out of here?" She said, brown eyes burning into his own. He clenched his teeth.

"B-but K-"

"No 'Buts,' we need you right now." Her pleading expression caught him off guard and he shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

"Yes I can do it," He said, sounding less hopeless. She smiled and grabbed him by the wrist, and dragging him out from behind the column. She let go just as they reached the edge and jumped over the railing, landing surprisingly elegantly on Grougaloragran's back between two of the huge spikes protruding from his spine. Rin jumped after and landed a little more clumsily in front of her, closer to the dragons head. Hermione shouted to the others to follow and shot a spell at the chain attached to Grugal's neck while Rin spoke.

"Alright Grugalulagram. The chain on your neck is broken, can you grab the wall in front of you and climb upwards? We can all get out of here safely." He said urgently. The dragon nodded his head without looking back. He paced forward and reached out with his front legs, gripping the stone easily and climbing up. It wasn't long before Grugal reached the incredibly high ceiling and broke through, Rin and the others getting a flash of the banks foyer as they tore right through the center of its floor, and smashed through the glass dome above. Grugal stumbled forwards and stood on a flatter part of the roof, head held high with torso moving up and down as he breathed in the fresh, cool air. Rin looked around in wonderment, seeing the witches and wizards looking up in astonishment from the secret street below and on the other side, the regular human streets of London. The elated feeling was swept away quickly as reality hit him hard again. Yes, they had succeeded in breaking into a magical bank run by goblins and escaped on the back of a real life dragon, but he still hadn't recovered Kurikara. Mr Olivander's words flashed through his mind and he let out a strangled groan, fighting back tears of anger and disappointment. The dragon took one more refreshing breath before taking flight at a steady pace, rocking them when he blindly smashed into the tops of buildings as he struggled to ascend.

"Go higher, you're almost past the bigger buildings." Rin mumbled just loud enough for the dragon to hear. The wind picked up as Grugal gained momentum. Rin gave a small smile at the wind rushing through his hair and Ron's shouts from behind.

"This is brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!" They travelled above the clouds, the world below barely visible, but they could still watch as the cramped shops turned into scarce farmland and eventually uninhabited countryside. Grugal eventually started dropping towards a rocky area by a mountain.

"We're dropping!" Harry voiced Rin's thoughts, the first time anyone had spoken in what felt like hours.

"Gru? Are you going to land soon?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm going to a mountain I know of. It's close, but it's also uninhabitable for humans." He said in his old-wise-man voice. "I won't be able to take off again if I land now, I am almost at my limit at this moment in time." Rin frowned, just as he tried to think of a way for them to get off he heard Harry shout behind them

"When I say, we jump!" Rin froze at the word, looking down and seeing the lake they were just flying over.

"When?" Ron shouted in horror. There was a pause and then;

"NOW!" The three of them unseated themselves and Rin watched them plummet towards the middle of the lake.

"I need to go, thank you for helping us, stay safe an good luck." He said as he swung his leg over, poised to jump.

_"No gratitude is necessary. I shall forever be indebted to you for releasing me, if you seek me, come to L'île de Moon." R_in grinned a little as he let himself slide off the dragons leathery skin. Just as he started his descent, he felt an all too familiar rush take a hold of him. He felt his ears and fangs elongate and his flames enveloped him in all their unsealed glory. Someone had unsheathed Kurikara, but it didn't feel right somehow. Something unknown teetered on the edge of his mind and his body went rigid. He hit the lake with a loud splash, the icy water it swallowing him as he sank. His vision dulled as that alien sensation hit him again, he couldn't describe it, but it felt like he was a mere puppet and someone unseen was holding his strings. However, he felt no other presence, unlike when his demon side took over. His heart was hammering in his chest but he couldn't understand head felt like it was about to explode, and a paralyzing fear took him without warning. His vision was overcome by a series of images, playing out like a video in his head. A familiar face stood a few inches from his own, serpentine nose and slitted eyes illuminated by an all too familiar blue glow. He gazed at him with such a fury that Rin felt fear that was definitely his own. He saw him jerk back and felt a sickening tugging sensation in his stomach. The vision blurred for a moment, like he had moved his head to quickly, and next thing he was staring at the glassy, lifeless eyes of the goblin who had not long ago taken his precious sword and ran off, said sword was still clutched in his pale hand. The imagery faded along with his consciousness. Before he could fully black out, his head broke the surface and his surroundings came back to him.

"Rin, are you with me?" Ron's face swam into focus, his arm hooked over Rin's shoulders, keeping him afloat. "The shore is over there but you'll have to swim." Rin groaned as he forced his legs to kick, the two making their way in a lopsided doggie paddle to the pebble covered beach. When they reached it Rin crawled out of the water, Ron rushing to Harry who looked shaken an pail.

"He knows, You-Know-Who. He knows we broke into Gringotts. He knows what we took, and he knows we're hunting Horcruxes." Harry was saying to the others, his voice full of panic and exasperation. Rin sat back on his legs and stared at his palms, feeling empty.

"How did he know?" Hermione demanded.

"I saw him."

"You let him in? Harry You can't do that!" Hermione reprimanded her friend.

"Hermione I can't always help it. Well, maybe I can. Never mind."

"What happened?" Rin asked, brushing Hermione's words.

"Well, he's angry...and scared too. He knows, if we find and destroy all the Horcruxes, we'll be able to kill him. I bet he'd stop at nothing to make sure we don't find the rest." Harry was saying while changing into the fresh clothes that Hermione had given him. Rin had raised is head, staring at them with wide eyes in abstract horror. "And there's more. One of them is at Hogwarts. I saw the castle and Rowena Ravenclaw, it must have something to do with her. Harry met Rin's eye, and, when he was dressed, walked over to stand in front of him. "I saw your sword, it was covered in flames and he was using it to kill people in his rage."...He's... had some sort of break through an is...happy about it, something to do with your sword." Harry searched the younger's face for an answer, but Rin didn't react, instead falling into internal despair. Harry's suspicious expression melted into one of concern, and he reached out to touch his shoulder. Rin cringed away from the touch, head down and eyes shadowed by his hair. Hermione approached and tried to tug him to his feet, but he bared his teeth, growling in warning. The look of shock on her face was disarming, and he looked away, feeling only slightly guilty. 'Damn it, why did this happen so soon?' The human part of his brain despaired. He wasn't sure when but he was suddenly being held up by both his shoulders by Ron who was baring his own teeth in anger.

"Don't you dare threaten her!" He hissed. Without really thinking about it Rin's fist shot up from his side, punching the ginger in the stomach with all his might. He let go of the smaller, who staggered back to a defensive stance while Ron fell backwards, hitting the floor with a groan. Hermione and Harry ran to their friends side, staring at Rin with a mix of shock, anger and uncertainty. They drew their wands out and pointed them at him. The blue veil around Rin diminished without warning, along with the active aggression that he had felt. His features returned to normal, the realization of what had happened hitting him like a sack of bricks.

"I-I'm s-sorry.." He started, looking down to avoid the frightened look on Hermione's face. "Can you read his thoughts?" He asked the bespectacled boy who nodded, urging him to carry on. "I felt him, You-Know-Who, I felt him draw and wield Kurikara. I saw..." he wrinkled his nose in disgust, recalling the vision that had played out in his mind. "I saw through somebody else's eyes as he used Kurikara to kill them. I saw Griphook, he was already dead." He chanced a look up and saw the others lowering their wands, Ron was glaring at him from the ground. "T-there's something I didn't t-tell you about Kurikara and me, something Olivanders told me back at the cottage." Rin started retelling the memory, sharing his fears with them.

* * *

(5 days earlier)

"Mr Olivanders?" Rin edged into the room the elderly man occupied and closed the door behind him. The elder looked up from the book he was reading and greeted him with a wide but tired smile.

"Rin my dear boy, how are you feeling?" Rin rubbed at his still healing shoulder unconsciously.

"Much better, thanks. You?"

"Good, good. What can I do you for?" The old man was oddly cheery and it made Rin feel uncomfortable

."I wanted to ask about...what happened, them using my tail hairs and all." The old man's smile faded and his eyes cast down shamefully.

"I-I-I'd prefer not to talk about it, you know I'm so sorry about doing what they told me with your hair but they tortured me! They're cruel people I-" Rin held a hand up with a reassuring smile.

"It's Ok, I understand. It's not that, now that I'm free I can talk easily. How exactly does my hair effect their wands? I know it makes magic stronger an all that but how does it work? I'm just curious." Olivanders looked relieved, but his expression stayed severe.

"I had heard rumors of demons and how their hearts and tails have unimaginable magical properties, however they are beings of another world and merely possess physical items within this one. Their bodies would disintegrate if their hair or hearts were severed from their bodies. They tortured that information out of me and told me they had found someone born of royal demon blood, someone who had their own physical body right here in our world. I told them it was preposterous, how could a human bare the spawn of a demon who, to my knowledge, can't even possess something of substance within this world? They disregarded my words and brought me strange hair with dark magical properties. Although held against my will, I could not help but be fascinated. They demanded that I insert them into the cores of their wands. It was tricky but I managed it. However, the dark magic within the hairs overcame the original core of the wand and destroyed its own magic, rendering the wand useless. I...told them to bring me more so I could experiment and find a way to...I'm so sorry Rin, it is my fault they did such terrible things to you." Olivanders trailed off, eyes glazing over, but Rin, who had seated himself on the edge of the mattress, merely frowned.

"It's not your fault. They did it, not you. I can take a lot, I've pretty much been to hell and back already." Olivanders eyes shot open.

"Really? You've been to hell?"

"Not literally" he deadpanned. "Anyway..."

"Oh yes. So they brought me more of your hair and I found that simply tying it around the base of a wand allows the darkness from it to wrap around the wand's magic without destroying it. It wasn't until after I saw its power and what it did to people. It was almost like the dark magic provoked and brought out the worst of people, the darkest part of their hearts. Although everyone in You-Know-Who's rankings is rotten to the core, I watched them kill each other over the simplest of disagreements. He only allowed people with souls so dark the modified wands wouldn't affect them or those who had better self control to wield them. Once he was done with me he threw me in that cursed cellar with you and I immediately knew where it all came from. You, half demon, an impossible creature, the root cause of it all. While tampering with wands I hoped that whomever they were getting their...supply from would get caught in a crossfire. Then I met you and I thought if there really is a god why would he defile such an innocent with such a curse? But then I thought how can humans believe demons to be evil when humans, people, can do such things as this?" He inclined at Rin's tail, which lay slack on the sheets, and then his shoulder which he still clutched. Rin sat with his eyes fixed to the floor, lost in his own spiral. He had gone through the phase of 'why me,' and spent months convincing himself that he wasn't evil, but no matter how much he denied it, he was evil to the core, a slave to his cursed heritage and no amount of denial was going to change that. He suddenly felt a hand on his good shoulder.

"Do not despair, child. Some people work for power and choose to do bad with it, others are handed power, but no matter what it is, it is what you choose to do with it that shapes who you are. You are only as dark as you want to be." Rin gave a half hearted smile at the reassurance, but it did little to improve his mood. He stood, bowed and made to leave. "One last thing. They asked me if I could fuse a demons heart with something called the elder wand, a powerful wand that can make one invincible. Although I believe it to be impossible, keep your heart guarded at all costs." Rin froze in place, turning to observe the elder in horror.

"W-what would you say I-if I told you t-they already have m-my heart?" The elder's already sicken turned ashen and he observed the bluenette with a mixture of pity and terror.

"They have no idea of how to use it yet so you still have time." The old man took a deep breath and gave him a serious look. "b-but you must get it back."

* * *

**Oooooh, So just what the hell is going on? What does this all mean for Rin, Kurikara and the HP gang? #dun dun duuuuuuuuun! **

**(1) Grugaloragran (pronounced as Gru-ga-loo-la-gran) is my favorite Dragon in the french cartoon Wakfu, I CANNOT BEGIN TO DISCRIBE JUST HOW GOOD IT IS! Rin can't pronounce it (I had trouble pronouncing it at first cause it sounds really weird when they say it and it's spelled differently) Grugal looks nothing like the white dragon in Gringotts but I couldn't pass up the opportunity XD **

**REVIEWS!**

**StrayDogHowling028**

Sorry it was a bit late, not had time to finish and upload all day =) Hope you enjoyed and review again! =)

**Animegeek220**

Thank you for Beta'ring! You my friend are awesome! Thank you so much for following and reviewing an putting up with some of the crap I spout XD

**A Stranger 0.0**

Haha, no worries. I got that uou liked it but your comment on how I write really cracked me up! It broke down to "its good, kinda average, you should work on it, it's actually kinda awful...in a good way" XD its fine ^^ point of the reviews is to give an opinion good or bad ^^

#scared puppy eyes# I'm sowwy, hope this didn't take to long T.T Thank yoy for updating again! Hope you keep reviewing and hope this chapter waa more interesting! =D

**ToxicKittySaurus**

Thanks =) Dispite the grammar I'm glad you're enjoying the story overall. Got a Beta for this chapter ^^ he last one I was to impatient cause Betaring can take a while and it had already beena good while sinse I updated.

Aboùt Harry being stiff, not sure if it was just me but thats how they portrayed him in the movie, It was pretty far away from the Harry from the books an it doesn't help that Daniel isnt the greatest of actoers =/he was so focused on the Harcruxes and his own goals he didn't seem nto pay much attention tto anything else and tried to cut anyone and everyone loose who tried to help them. There is a bit of friction between Harry and Rin since he only allowed him to come because Ron and Hermione pursuaded him to and Rin doesn't like how Harry (from his pov) has just taken the position as leader and acts so hard done by when Rin's been through worse but doesn't act like a self absorbed brat who just wants to play the hero. His character will develope a little more further into this and his relationship/opinion of Rin but at the moment he's just stiff as he is =/thank you for reviewing!

**Blackchaosaria2501**

^^ Sorry the last chapters dragged a little, heres a ton of action! XD mwahahaha! The teachers won't be turning up until the next chapter but who xould they be? Would Mephisto send humans where people can kill each other woth a few words? ... well he would but who knows XD I never even thought of Shura and her snake demons ^^ might bare that in mind... Voldys snakes name is Nagini. Hope you enjoyed this one with some REAL action XD its very harry potter cannon (you'll probably recognise some of the dialogue cause I sat and wrote the whole freaking screenplay for it and then realised I don't even need it all! what a waste of a whole half a day!

No worries, I believe I did promise a RinxYuki fluff/smut in your honour XD I'll write it eventually! XD no worries, you want something you ask for it or you never get ^^

Hope you enjoyed an I'll update soon ^^

**Sincerely the sign painter**

Thank you =) Hope it didn't take to long. ^^

Don't forget to review and I'll update soon =D

Thank you for reading/fave/following/reviewing! See you guys soon

X Aneki X


	5. Taking back Hogwarts

**Sorry for the late update! I know I said when I hit 35 reviews but by day 2 it was on 32 and I hadn't wrote a word apart from the script and a play-by-play of the scenes from the movie! I hope 9.5k+ words makes up for it! XD**

**Thank you for your support! You guys are amazing!**

**Thank you Vsyo-Vremya, My Beta and my best and oldest friend =D**

**This time the review threshold will be 60 reviews! (39 at the moment so not many to go ^^) Because I need a while to writte the next chappy and have it Beta'd ^^so be sure to review ^^**

**Anyways. On with the story! =)**

* * *

Harry watched with a growing sense of dread as Rin recalled what Olivanders had told him with his head tilted down, eyes shadowed by his hair. So now Voldemort not only had the Elder wand, knew they where hunting Horcruxes but he also figured out a way to make the wand even more powerful than before. As the thought went through his head he frowned. Something about that didn't fit, he had felt Voldemort's thoughts and there was no hint of him feeling accomplished, not like he had achieved something he was trying to do. He wracked his memory for any underlining thoughts he had picked up from him but nothing grabbed his attention. He remembered seeing him killing a group of people and drawing the blue katana Rin had discribed in his rage but nothing more, no hint as to what he might be planning. He hadn't transfered Rin's heart into the wand yet but that could mean anything or nothing. He tried to put it together but came up short, to mentally and physically exhausted from connecting to Voldermorts mind to think straight. His thoughts turned to a more pressing matter.

"Give me the cup." He spoke to Hermione who looked up questioningly, realising what he meant she nodded and fumbled in her bag for it, tossing it to him. He took a few steps back from the bluenette and set it on the ground.

"Remember when we asked you to do something for us? Could you try and destroy this with your flames?" He said softly. Rrin looked up with a confused expression, his eyes unfocused while whatever he was thinking still had a hold on him. "It's a piece of You-Know-Who's soul, we can't kill him until we find and destroy them all." Rin stared at him for a few moments with a hopeless expression before shaking it off, expression turning determined.

"Alright," he said a little shakily. He got to his feet awkwardly and looked down at the cup.

* * *

Rin's mind was a mess. He took a slow, steadying breath of the clean, open air and looked down at the cup. He could feel a dark aura oozing from it while it sat innocently on the pebbly ground, glinting in the setting sun. He crossed the distance to it and picked it up, an unpleasent feeling running down his arm and down his spine at a touch. Shaking the uneasy feeling he felt he drew on his flames like he always did and tried to coat his hand and arm in them. No sooner had he thought of them he felt a surge through his head, at the same time he felt electricity shoot through his arm from his elbow to his fingertips, like he had put his fingers in a plug socket and dropped the cup.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked immediately as he grabbed his head. The pain dissapeared as quickly as it came and he looked at the others.

"N-nothing." He looked down at the cup and tried to ignite it without touching it but the same pain shot through his head and the cup remained untoched. "W-what's going on?" He mumbled outloud. His eyes fell on a nearby branch and he tried to ignite that but the same thing happened. Growing frustrated he bared his teeth. "I can't..." he tried to let his flames engulf him but the electricity shot through his body and he let out a strangled cry. He gritted his teeth until it passed and felt a hand grip his arm.

"Whats wrong!?" Harry asked with a worried expression. Anger flared and Rin snatched his arm out of his grip and kicked at the ground, spraying rocks everywhere.

"I can't use my stupid flames! They won't do what I want them to!" He yelled in frustration, trying to ignite anything and everything around him with no success. He rested his palms on his knees trying to catch his breath. "I can't use my flames, stuff controlling them I can't use them at all!" He tried to ignite a twig on the floor between his feeth with no joy and a wave of dizziness hit him.

"Rin calm down." Harry said stiffly. "We have to go to the school, now! There's a Harcrux there and chances are your sword is there to." Rin turned at the statement and stood.

"Well, we can't do that! We've got to plan, we've got to figure it out!" Hermione tried to reason, giving the bluenette an apologetic look.

"Hermione, when have any of our plans ever actually worked? We plan, we get there, all hell breaks loose." Harry insisted, dismissing her obection easily.

"He's right!" Ron interjected. "One problem...Snape's Headmaster now, we can't just move freely from the front door!"

"Who's Snape?" Rin interrupted.

"He's a Death Eater who posed as a teacher under the last Headmaster, He took Dumbledore's place after he murdered him." Rin's eyes shot open.

"Well, we'll go to Hogsmeade, to Honeydukes. Take the secret passage in the cellar." He paused while he thought. "It's...There's something wrong with him. It's like, you know, in the past... I've always been able to follow his thoughts. And now everything just feels disconnected. Maybe it's the Horcruxes."

"Rin, are you sure you're Ok?" Ron looked at Rin who had been rubbing his arms without realising. He looked down to see his arms red where he had pushed his sleeves up and rubbed his forarms raw. He put his arms at his sides, balding his fists to resist the urge to continue.

"S-sorry. I don't know... Feel a bit edgy." He stuttered the half true excuse. He couldn't explain it but he felt like there was something crawling all over him, maybe he was being paranoid because somebody else had and was using Kurikara.

"Maybe he's getting weaker. Maybe he's dying!" Ron tried to return to their previous conversation, eyes lingering on the bluenette for a few seconds.

"No! No, it's more like he's wounded, if anything he's more dangerous." Harry's answer was curt and it left the group silent. They sat in a circle, Harry, Ron and Hermione trying to form a plan while Rin sat quietly. If he didn't feel so weighed down he would have been happy that the group had practically insisted he come along but he was exhausted. His head was pounding and his arm made him have to re adjust himself every few sun slowly began to set over the distant mountains and he found his eyelids drooping. The warmth of the small fire Hermione had cconjured helped him relax a little but his nerves where stretched thin. He felt sleep an inch within his grasp when a rough hand shook his shoulder, jolting him awake.

"We're moving now, it's dark enough for us to sneak around." He yawned and stood up with a grumble and rubbed his eyes trying to work the heavieness out of them. Now standing in a circle, Hermione took Harry's and Ron's hand. Rin took the boys outerstretched hands and they where transported to there next location.

* * *

The cobble street was almost completely invistable apart from a few lights, completely shrouded in a dense fog. They where standing there for less than a second when Rin had to cover his ears with his hands as the sound of hundreds of angry cats filled his ears. The interior lights of a nearby building came on and the shouts of wizards became audiable.

"Right here. Come on!"

"Search everywhere!" The group ran to the left down a smaller street away from the approaching footsteps and collapsed behind a cloth covered table in what appeared to be an outdoor workshop of some sort. They all held their breaths as the footsteps slowed to a walk merely a few feet away from them. Rin's heart hammered in his chest as they lifted cloths off of tables noisily. He readied himself to fight if he had to when the screaming cats choir sounded again and the searching men ran off in the opposite direction.

"Go, move!" Hermione whispered, pointing at an alley and they all shuffled to their feet and ran towards it, keeping themselves crouched low. Once under cover of the dark alley they broke into a sprint. "Faster!" Hermione demanded as they moved. Much to their horror when they reached the end of the alley they came to an iron gate locked with thick chains. Ron rattled the gate and Rin tried to break the chain but did little more than make more noise, evidently attracting the searching guards who's footsteps could be heard entering the alley behind them. Rin looked around hopefully but saw no alternative escape until;

"In here, Harry!" A low male voice caught Rins attention and he looked around for the source. One of the rear building doors was open a few inches and a pair of twinkling eyes looked back at them. He repeated his words a little louder and caught the others attention and they ran towards the open door. Rin entered last and the man closed the door quietly behind them. He ushering them down a narrow stone stairway that lead down to an old cellar lit with old fashioned oil lamps. Rin looked around cautiously and almost jumped out of his skin when he met the eyes of a girl in a portrait who smiled back at him.

"Woah...what the hell?" He asked, jumping back out of reflex.

"It's just a picture, calm down." Ron said with a hint of annoyance.

"But it's moving!" He looked at the others hoping one of them would be as surprised as he was but they only raised their eyebrows. So this was normal? Hermione walked off looking around and Harry spoke to Ron.

"Did you look at him? For a second I thought it was Dumbledore!" Harry was saying, voice low to avoid being overheard and failing.

"Harry?" Hermione's surprised voice came from the next room. They ran in in responce and saw her looking at a small mirror that hung on the wall. "I can see you in this." Rin looked around at the bespectacled boy who was looking into a shard of mirror Rin had seen him looking at before. Before anyone could elaborate for Rin the old man who had lead them in came bustling in with a wide silver tray.

"Bloody fools, what are you thinking coming here? Have you any idea how dangerous it is?" He said with the kind of fury an angry father would reserve for his mischevious son.

"You're Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother." Harry said in astonishment. He held up the mirror shard."It's you who I've been seeing in here. You're the one who sent Dobby." The man didn't reply, choosing instead to turn his back and set the tray on the large wooden dining table.

"Why've you left him?" He asked mildly.

"We didn't want him to get hurt." Harry said. "He's safe."

"Good, I liked that elf." Aberforth said while stroking his waist length brown and silver beard.

"Who gave that to you?" Harry demanded, nodding his head towards the mirror which Rin noticed had a piece missing that was probably what Harry had.

"Mundungus Fletcher about a year ago."

"Dung had no right selling that to you. It belongs to-"

"Sirius." Aberforth cut him off, his tone lighter and almost amused. "Albus told me. He also told me you'd likely be hacked off if I had it. But, ask yourself; Where would you be if I didn't?" He gave a knowing laugh and Harrys defnsive posture relaxed a little. Aberforth waved a hand towards the tray he had set down on the table a few moments ago. "Help yourself." Rin practically dashed towards the table, the alluring smells of bread and cooked meats had been swaying his attention to the conversation since he came into the room. He grabbed at a bread roll and took bite after bite greedily, only pausing to stop himself from choking. The sickly feeling he had felt earlier eased off a little after the effects of him using his flames but the crawling, itchy feeling hadn't eased up.

"Do you have any others much? From the Order?" Harry asked. Rin would really like someone to sit and explain who all these people are and what's what.

"The Order has finished." Aberforth announced tiredly, turning away and standing by the moving painting. "You-Know-Who has won...anyone who says otherwise is killing themselves."

"We need to get into Hogwarts, tonight. Dumbledore gave us a job to do." At the bespectacled boys words Aberforth snorted.

"Did he now...Nice job? Easy?" The elder said with a patronising undertone.

"We've been hunting Horcruxes." Harry said outright. "We think the last one's inside the castle. But we'll need your help getting in." There was a few seconds where Harry stood with his chin high in defiance and Aberforth met his glare with narrowed eyes. The air around them seemed to spark.

"Which job my brother has given you, it's a suicide yourself a favor, boy. Go home, live a little longer." Rin spoke for the first time in the elders presence at the same time as Harry.

"Dumbledore trusted me to see this through."

"They have my sword!" The room fell silent and everyones eyes where on Rin who shuffled uncomfortably. Aberforth studied him for a few moments before speaking.

"And you are?"

"Rin Okumura." He said, "They have my sword. It's... important that I get it back." He said, dropping his gaze as hopelessness set in his stomach like a brick.

"Kurikara? You didn't find it in Gringotts?" Rin looked up in shock, he hadn't expected the old codger to know anything. "Yes I know. I thought I recognised you." He walked over to the dining table and picked up a regular looking newspaper and threw it to him. He unfolded it and looked at the front page which was covered by a small amount of script and two moving photos, one of Harry and one of himself. Underneith his picture, a mug shot of him with his head against a brick wall, huge bags under his eyes and blood trailing down from the corner of his mouth, was the title 'Undesirable number 2' and a short description of his appearance, no mention of his tail or flames. If it weren't for his eyes flickering he would have thought it was a regular picture.

"Undesirable number two...?" He thought out loud. Hermione who was closest snatched the paper out of his hands and read, her eyes almost bluring as they moved from left to right and back.

"They've been looking for you." Harry commented as he and Ron moved behind Hermione to get a better look. "They know we're together."

"How do you know about Kurikara?" Hermione asked while Rin read through the article, brows furrowing as he read further into it and about how Harry was wanted in connection with Albus Dumbledore's death and conspiracy against the Ministry.

"Through the grapevine. Couple of Death Eaters talking in the Hogs Head, talking about demons and that there sword of yours but I couldn't find and solid intel. Albus knew You-Know-Who would look for allies and forces in more exotic places." The group exchanged glances.

"You think he's trying recruit demons." Harry said, it wasn't a question. Aberforth nodded, confirming Rin's fears.

"As I said before. Find your sword and go home, get as far away from here as you can and take this lot with you. What makes you think you can trust my brother anyway? What makes you think you can believe anything my brother told you?" the elder shook his head with a pitying look. "And in all the time you knew him...Did he ever mention my name? Did he ever mentioned hers?" His voice sparked with anger at the last sentence and he jabbed a finger towards the pretty young woman that Rin had watch move before.

"Why should he-"

"Keep secrets. You tell me?" The elder cut Harrys objection off mid sentence, meeting his determined glare with a challenging expression.

"I trusted him." Harry tried to hold his ground but his tone was uncertain.

"That's the boy's answer." Aberforth boomed, catching the others off guard and making them jump. "A BOY goes chasing Horcruxes is on the word of  
a man who wouldn't even tell him where to start."

"You're lying!" Aberforth crossed the distance between himself and the bespecticled boy and leaned down in his face.

"Not just on me, it doesn't matter. To yourself as well. That's what a fool does." the elder stood tall and looked down with a glint in his eyes. "You don't strike me as a fool, Harry Potter! So, I ask you again, there must be a reason."

"I'm not interested in what happened between you and your brother." Rin had been standing on guard ready to defend his friend if he had to but the sudden change of tone threw him off. He heard the pity in Harrys voice. "I don't care that you've given up. I trusted the man I knew. We need to get into the castle tonight." The air in the room was so tense it was suffocating. Rin blinked a few times, he had no idea of what really just transpired between the two. To his astonishment, Aberforth gave a crafty smiled and turned his attention to the moving picture.

"You know what to do." Rin watched in disbelief as the girl, the painting of a girl nodded, turned around and started walking away, getting smaller and smaller as she walked.

"Where have you sent her?" Hermione asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"You'll see soon enough." Aberforth said, smile widerning as he walked past them towards the door leading into another room. He turned at the doorway when Hermione spoke softly.

"That's your sister, isn't it? She died very young, didn't she?" The elderly man sighed.

"My brother sacrificed many things, Mr. Potter. On his journey to find power. Including Ariana." He gave a regretful look to the portrait which now only displayed a scenic country road lined with foliage. "And she was devoted to him. He gave her everything. But time." Harry gave him an appreciative nod and he turned to the bluenette. "I may notcknow the details but be careful when you find your sword, who knows how they may have tampered with it." With that he left, closing the door behind him. His words had unsettled Rin, reminding him of the crawling, itching feeling that had slipped to the back of his mind until then. He tried to push it to the back of his mind when Hermione's words brought him out of his thoughts.

"She's coming back." Hermione said and everybodys attention fixed on the frame as the blond woman got closer and closer, a brown haired boy walking behind her.

"Who's that with her?" Ron spoke his thoughts. The woman stood in the place she had before and with a loud creek, the portrait swung forwards like a door and a gangly brunette stepped out with a toothy grin.

"Neville!" The three exclaimed in recignition, running forwards to greet their friend. Harry stood back feeling awkward while the friends greeted each other. He studied the newcomer and wondered where he got the nasty looking gash on his cheek.

"How you look..."

"Like hell, I reckon. But this is nothing. Seamus is worse." Neville caught sight of Rin and his eyes widened in recognition . "You're undesirable number two!" He exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, he's with us," Harry said with a slight smile and Rin's shoulders relaxed.

"Nice to meet you, what are they really looking for you for?" Neville said chuckling as he waved them to follow him down the cave like passageway. Rin gave a questioning glance to Hermione who shrugged nonchalantly. "Nevermind, we can talk later." Harry must have noticed the youngers discomfort as he made an efforct to change the conversation.

"I don't remembered this on the Marauders Map." The deliberate effort went over the tallers head and he explained how it suddenly appeared some time ago. Rin fell a few paces behind them to let them talk amongst themselves, arms crossed over his chest. Now that he thought about it this whole situation left him edgy. They where going into a school full of witches and wizards that was currently being controlled by death eaters and lead by this Snape person. The same man who killed the previous headmaster who, from what Rin had heard about him was a fource to be reckoned with. He was also under direct instruction from Voldermort. He caressed his neck absently where Wormtails metal like hand had choked him out and his tail twitched in it's confimement, thinking of when he was captured months ago. A few paces lated and he walked into the back of someone. Ron didn't even stumble as he walked into his huge frame and he saw Neville a few steps ahead holding out a hand for them to stop.

"Lets have some fun, shall we?" He said with a salacious grin as he swung a huge wooden door at the end of the cave open. Beyond it Rin could head a low hum of voices and an unknown amount of heartbeats and his own pulse fluttered anxiously.

"Hey, you lot! It's for your surprise." His words greeted with a heavily accented sarcasm.

"S'not more of Aberforth's cooking I hope. We'll be surprised if it just digested" Neville didn't reply, instead he moved out of the way so they could see beyond the door. Harry walked through followed by the others and there was a mutter of his name. As Rin slid in and closed the door he saw a huge group of students, all wearing the same uniform adorned with one of three coloured crests on their robes. They broke into applause as Harry stepped down into the room and exchanged handshakes, hugs and pats on the back with everyone. He felt the odd curious glance in his direction but nobody paid him much heed, to caught up in their reunion with their classmates. Rin watched and felt a hint of longing, the absence of his own friends and brother for such a long period of time really hitting him and he looked away.

"Okay, okay! Let's not kill him before You-Know-Who d-"

"What's the plan, Harry?" The room fell into silance. Just as Harry begain explaining, someone crept behind Rin and two hands shoved him against a wall where he grunted and slid down it, completely unbalanced by the sudden assault.

"WAIT! Everone back away! He's dangerous!" Another heavily accented voice, this time a girls, called to the crowd to backup. Rin regained himself and turned to see his attacker, leaning against the wall and baring his teeth in reaction. A girl with black hair was standing between him and the crowd, pulling out a familiar beaded necklace from under her uniform jumper and twisting them between her fingers in the same way Bon had many times before.

"Cho, what's wrong?" Harry demanded, taking a few steps too Rins side. Ron and hermione soon followed.

"What are you doing?! He's a demon! You could get hurt!" The girl cried, casting a hateful look at Rin who tried to make himself look small and unthreterning. "If I'm not mistaken he's the son of Satan himself!"

"He's with us, the death eaters tried to use him, he hasn't done anything wrong!" Hermione said sternly.

"You can't trust a word he says! Demons know nothing but lies and deceit! They'll say anything to manipulate you! He could be working for You-Know-Who!" With those words the students standing behind her looked at each other nervously, some pulling their wands and holding them readily. Rin lost his temped and stood tall.

"Ok, I'm HALF demon, HAAALLLFF demon! And how do you know about demons anyway? I thought you wizards didn't know about them!" Some of the students raised their wands but the uncertainty in their faces was clear.

"My parents fled Hong Kong after the blue night when I was a baby. My grandfather was a Sĕng, A monk who was posessed by your father. My mother was an Exorcist, Father a travelling Auror." Rin flinched at the unpolluted hatred in her eyes.

"Well it wasn't my fault! I wasn't even born!" He said defensively but his voice was quiet. 'Cho' took a few breaths, hands still raised ready to recite a mantra when Hermione spoke up.

"Harry is 'undesirable' number one, Rin is number two, doesn't that mean he has been declared as an enemy of You-Know-Who?" Her voice was steady and reasonable. "He's fighting along side us, helped us escape Malfoy Manor and break into Gringotts. He's on our side." She continued reassuringly. Chpo's brown eyes borded into Rin's azure ones and she slowly dropped her hands, head tilted down in embarrassment.

"S-sorry...My parents trained me as an Exorcist but I've never met a real demon before...I panicked..." Rin relaxed, hearing the sincerity in her words and grinned in a bid to lift the tense atmosphere.

"Half demon." He muttered as he walked towards her and bowed, a faint smile gracing his lips. "I'm Rin Okumura. Exwire from the Japan branch. Nice to meet you." She smiled shallowly and returned the gesture.

"Cho Chang." The rest of the group glanced at each other nervously when Neville clapped his hands together.

"Alright, Harry, what's the plan?" He said, easily derailing the atmosphere and all the focus turned to Harry. Rin caught eyes with Neville and mouthed a 'thank you'.

"Okay. There's something we need to find. There's something hidden here, in the castle. And it may help us to defeat You-Know-Who."

"Alright, what is it?" Neville asked all to eagerly.

"We don't know." Harry said after a few awkward seconds.

"Where is it?" Another student asked.

"We don't know that either." The students turned to each other uncertainly, an air of dissapointment setting in. Harry quickly caught their attention. "I realize that's not much to go on."

"That's nothing to go on." Someone said accusingly. Rin frowned, he had came here to find Kurikara but he wanted to return the favour to the others by helping them but even they didn't know what they where looking for. Gheir only real infomation was that it was a Harcrux and it was somewhere in this castle. Judging by the size of this room alone they had a lot of places to look.

"I think it has something to do with Ravenclaw. It'll be small, easily concealed. Anyone, any ideas?" Harry asked the crowd, words dripping with an almost childish optimum.

"Well, there's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem." Luna's dreamy voice broke the silance.

"Oh, bloody hell! Here we go!" Ron muttered in Harrys ear and Rin shot him a venomous leer.

Lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Hasn't anyone heard of it? It's quite famous." Luna explained, looking around expecting someone to expand. It was Cho who put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. But, Luna, it's lost... For centuries. There's no person alive today who's seen it."

"Excuse me, can someone tell me what a bloody diadem is?" Ron asked.

"It's a sort of crown. You know, like a tiara." Cho explained. Behind the group Rin spotted a door opening and a small girl with long, flaming ginger hair stepped through.

"Harry!" She called, surprising everyone and they turned to the newcomer. Harry went rigid, eyes trained on the girl and Rin smiled knowingly at Hermione.

"Hi, there." Harry said awkwardly, looking like he wanted to move towards her but remained routed to the spot. Ron leaned towards Hermione with a grimace.

"Six months she hasn't seen me and it's like I'm a frankie first-year. I'm her brother!" He complained.

"She' got lots of 'em, but she's got only one Harry." The Irish boy commented sarcastically.

"Shut up, Seamus! What is it, Ginny?" Ron snarked and turned to his presumably younger sister.

"Snape knows... he knows that Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade. He sent Professor Smith to look around. He's the new high inquisitor." She clarified, a grim expression crossing her pretty features. The entire room remained silent as more people flooded in behind her. Rin crouched down defensively but the grim cloud that had hung in the room disbanded. Harry, Ron and Hermione moved through the croud and greeted them. Rin edged towards Luna, still holding his defensive position.

"They're friends and family. They're here to help us." She answered the question that was on the tip of his tongue.

"What are we going to do now?" He asked, trying to stifle a yawn. She shrugged.

"Something heroic probably, you should ask if anybody has seen your sword while you have a chance." She advised and called to the crowd. "Everybody, Rin has somehing to say!" She called, uncharacteristically loud. Everybody turned to the bluenette expectantly and he furrowed his eyebrows, nervous under the attention.

"Uum... I'm looking for a sword...my sword. It's a katana with a blue sheath and handle and it's got gold rope around it. It's very important that I find it. Has anybody seen it?" He asked hopefully. The students eyed him curiously and shook their heads. Rin tilted his head down.

"If it's that important maybe it could be hidden with the Diedum if it exists." One of the students offered half heartedly and there was a hum of agreement. Rin brightened and nodded.

"Thanks!" He said and ran through the crowd to join Harry an the others. They where talking to a shabby looking man who immediately extended a hand. Now Rin was closer he could see the newcomers properly. Two where identical twins, Rin could see the faint differences between the two but humans would probably have more trouble. Another was an exotic skinned man wearing regal looking blue robes and had a powerful aura about him. An older couple who Rin could easily identify as Ron's parents where talking to their daughter and the twins. Standing at the back where Bill and Fleur who stuck close and waved in his direction, smiling warmly.

"Nice to finally meet you undesirable number two. Remus Lupin," The shabby guy said with an amused smile. "I hear you've been quite the asset to our cause." Rin flushed and took his offered hand. When their hands made contact Rin felt an aura eminating from him. He looked up with wide eyes and the man smiled. '_Does he have demon blood or something?' _ Rin thought.

_"I do believe that Lycanthropy is a result of human and demon interbreeding, diluted and passed on via a bite or injury like a temtate."_ He said knowledgeably and winked. Rin's mouth dropped open. Did he just hear his thoughts? As if he had the older man nodded, his grin widening.

"You're a wearwolf? That's so cool!" He said out loud, momentarily forgetting the predicament.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ron asked flabbergasted. Rin raised an eyebrow.

"He just said...nevermind. what are we going to do next?" He addressed Harry. The bespecticled boy's smile turned grim and he nodded affirmatively.

"Ginny, do you know what Snape's doing now?" The girl who entered before appeared at his side.

"He's called everyone to the Great Hall. I slipped out before the teachers came to escort us." Harry exchanged a glance between the olders who had just came in.

"We should take back the castle, drive Snape and the Professor Smith out." A red haired woman said who could only be Ron's mother and those around her voiced their agreement. "Once they're out you can do what you came here to do." She said to the three and Rin.

"Just be careful, some of the death eaters have done something to their wands and are more powerful. You can tell because the spells they perform are blue. Do you know anything about it at all young Harry?" The regal looking man said. Rin, having picked up the habit, shrunk under the words.

"It's because of my tail hairs, I'm half demon." He said quietly, not wanting all the elders to hear incase one of them didn take it to well. The mans eyes widened but he regained his composure and smiled.

"Is that so? I think it to be a good assumption that you have a degree of resistance to them, is it not?" He said intelligently. Rin nodded, happy how his tone showed no hint of accusation or disapproval.

"Y-yeah, any magic as far as I've seen. Nothing seems to do anything."

"It's a pleasure to have you on our side. My name is Kingsley, Auror." He offered with a bow of the head. Rin smiled awkwardly, returning the geasture.

"Rin O-Okumura, sir!" He stammered. The man chuckled and patted his shoulder before walking over to Bill and Fleur. Rin let out a breath, everything was so out of place and he was having a hard time processing the scene. Nobody batted an eyelid at his heritage, nobody blamed him for their enemies now being stronger or raised pitchforks and tourches. It was unsettling but it was pleasant. They thought him as an allie, not a tool. As much as the sensation was uplifting he noticed how his hands had been rubbing at his upper arms to try and disband the dirty feeling and he cleared his head.

"Where next?"

* * *

Rin, Harry, Ron and Hermione stood just outside the Great Hall's grand doors. The adults where hiding around a corner awaiting their instructions while they listened with their ears pressed against the door. The interior was completely silent apart from one voice that addressed everyone. He paused every few words for dramatic impact and Rin felt the power of the threat in his words.

"Many of you are surely wondering, why I have summoned you at this hour. It's come to my attention, that earlier this evening...Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade." Their was a buzz of whispers as several hundred students muttered the name over and over again to each other. Snape waited patiently until the chatter died down before pressing on.

"In his company is an equally dangerous criminal, the one you all know as Undesirable number two. Now...should anyone...student or staff attempt to aid Mr. Potter or his accomplice? They will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transcription, further more...Any person found to have knowledge of these events...who fails to come forward...will be treated as equally guilty. Another...If anyone in here has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening. I invite them to step forward."

Now!" Harry yelled as he burst through the door. Rin followed half a step behind him as they found the huge dining hall lined with students who had abandoned their orderly positions and parted to let Harry and himself entry.

"It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies,...you still have a security problem, Headmaster, I'm afraid it's quite extensive." He said breathlessly, waving a hand towards the rsst of the group who made their presence known. Rin had a moment to take in the appropriately named Great Hall. The room was roughly the size of a small football pitch. Rin looked up and was fascinated by how the ceiling looked like a night sky. Only his fine tuned sight could just make out the actual stone ceiling amongst the stars and thousands of candles that floated high above their heads.

The man who had been speaking was easy to spot out of the teachers who stood at the far end of the room. A tall, slender man in raven black robes with matching ŕhair that hung in greasy curtains on either sides of his face stood on a small raised platform. He stepped down from it and took a few purposeful steps forward. Face shocked as he stared from Harry to Rin and back again.

"How dare you stand where he stood? Tell them how it happened that night? Tell them how you looked him in the eye...A man who trusted you, and killed him!" Harrys mournful tone kept all eyes on him. Rin couldn't see his face but he asumed he was on the verge of tears from how he spoke. "TELL THEM!" He yelled.

The room was still, not a single person blinked, waiting to see what happened next. Snape stood tall, hand reaching into his robes and one of the teachers from the right ran out, throwing a thin arm out in front of them protectively. Rin caught a glimps of half moon specticles and wiry grey hair pulled back into a tight bun. The woman shoved them both back and shot a spell that crackled like thunder as it shot towards the black clad headmaster. He flicked his wand and the light vanished, leaving him unscathed. The witch shot another spell at him which forced him back a few paces, other teachers moving against the wall as not to get caught in the crossfire. As he stumbled, Rin saw something stick out from under his robes. He blinked too make sure he hadn't imagine it but when the woman in front of them pushed him back a few more paces, he saw something familiar slip out from his robes.

His mind turned blank and he ducked out from behind the teacher and jumped at the headmaster, every muscle in his body rippling like a feral beasts as he came down on the now terrified looking death eater. He clapped his hands on either of his shoulders and shoved him down to the floor, nails elongating and digging into the flesh beneath the raven fabric. He came nose to the nose with Snape, teeth bared and breaths coming in slow as he glared down at the terrified man.

"Give. It. To. Me." He growled, fumbling with the front of his robes. He was briefly aware of voices behind him calling his name but he was to blinded by rage to hear them. His hand brushed against something solid and a tingle shot up his arm. That's it! The man tried to point his wand at the bluenette but he held it down by his wrist. He fould the smooth, cylindrical object under the mass of fabric and ripped it from the strap it was in. Snape's face contorted as he tried to snatch for it but Rin held it above his head and out of reach. Realising he couldn't retrieve it he leaned his head up towards Rin who held back the urge to sink his fangs into flesh and kill him where he lay.

"Don't draw it." The man whispered, his tone urgent and commending. Rin held his position, staring down uncertainly at the man who had an unsettling urgency in his eyes. "Don't draw it whatever you do." He whispered once more before his face disappeared under a veil of black smoke and Rin was thrown twenty something feet into the air. The smokey shape rose into the air and plummeted through the stained glass window behind him. Rin landed tidily in a crouched position. His mind was so frayed, every nerve burnt to its end and it took him a while to remember where he was, who he was. He looked down at what he was holding, its smooth touch making his fingers tingle but the his mind not wanting to believe it was really real.

Kurikara. One hand holding the hilt, the other holding the sheath. He studied every inch of it, unable to believe he was holding it. He wasn't even aware of the crowd around him screaming and dancing, lamps and tourches all around the room erupting into life as they where lit with magic. Rin gripped the handle of the sword properly, wanting to draw it to make sure it was really his sword but something held him back. He remembered the mans words before he disappeared and how intense his gaze had been when he told him not to draw it. It wasn't just his words that defused his desire, as he held it he felt something dark eminating from the sword. It ran up his arms and raised goosebumps all over his body. He was an inch away from drawing it when he changed his mind. He had it, he had gotten Kurikara back. He could help Harry an the others and then he could go home, that was enough for now and he didn't want to startle the surrounding students with his full blooded demon appearance.

"Rin! Rin are you Ok? You found your sword!" Hermione and Ron where at his sides before he knew it. Hermione's excited tone brought him back to earth. "We did it! Snape's been driven out and you got Kurikara back! We need to find the last Harcruxes!" She rattled extatically. Ron's tone was uneasy.

"Rin, are you Ok...your eyes?" He said as the bluenette looked up. "What's up with your eyes?" He repeated. Rin blinked a few times, looking around for a mirror. Rons eyebrows met as he studied the younger when he looked back at them. "It's gone.." he shook his head like he thought he may have imagined it. He looked through the crowd and spotted Harry talking to the teacher who had defended them earlier and got to his feet, his balance off after the rush of adrenalin brought on by finally finding his sword within his grasp . He approached the two through the crowd.

"H-hay, um... can I talk to you for a moment?" He said blankly. Harry's relieved expression melted into one of concern and he nodded at the elderly witch who eyed Rin from head to toe. Harry followed him back to the other two.

"What's wrong?" The black haired asked when he reached the others who mirrored his look of concern. Rin sucked in a breath.

"This guy, Snape, you said he was one of You-Know-Who's oldest followers and he murdered Doubledoor right?" Hermione corrected his miss pronunciation of the name but it went unnoticed, they all nodded slowly in sync. Rin pressed on. "So I shouldn't trust anything he says right?" The effect was instant. The three looked uneasy, Harry looking suspicious and Ron shocked.

"What did he say to you?" Hermione demanded. Rin shifted his weight from one foot to the other cradling Kurikara close to his chest.

"W-well, when I took Kurikara off him he told me not to draw it. I can't explain it but something's wrong with it." He explained, clutching said sword so tight his nuckles turned white. Ron's eyes widened and Harry and Hermione caught eyes. Rin rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, awaiting their word.

"Did he say anything else?" Harry asked and Rin shook his head. "Maybe you should hold off drawing it, atleast for a while just in case. Snape's working under You-Know-Who so you can't trust him." He hesitated for a moment, "but if you don't feel right about drawing it then don't." He eyed the younger wearily and Rin saw his expression.

"But what does it mean? I feel like if I draw it something bad will happen but why would he tell me not to if he's the enemy?" He blurted out. He felt the disbelieving eyes on him before he saw them. Hermione's eyes where wide with shock. Ron looked affronted amd Harry looked like he had confessed to murder. Harry opened his mouth, his temper evident when his eyes became unfocused. He stumbled and his legs gave out from underneath him and he collapsed onto his backside. Rin moved to help him but stopped as felt something dark descent in his head and found it hard to stay vertical, his legs unstable. The laughter and cheers around them died to nothing and the bluenette heard a familiar voice in his head, one that made his blood boill.

_"Rin Okumura__?" _it said, more a serpentine hiss than a human voice. He heard screaming around him, high pitched girls shrieks echoed off the stone hall and the next time it spoke it was louder. "_I know that many of you will want to fight. __Some of you might even think to fight is wise. __But this is folly. __Give me Harry Potter and Rin Okumura. __Do this and none shall be harmed. __Give me these two __and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. __Give me these two __and you will be rewarded. __You have one hour."_

The darkness that had descended was lifted and Rin found himself being dragged to his feet by Remus. He spotted Harry being supported by the elderly witch from earlier and wondered why they had collapsed. The students around them where mumbling to themselves, some saying his name in question and others looking at Harry. From the students with a green emblem on their chests, one girl broke away and pointed at Harry.

"What're you waiting for? Someone grab him! And that's Okumura!" She screamed. Rin went to Harrys side and glared at the girl who recoiled at his expression.

"Nobody's going anywhere." Another teacher stepped away from amongst the students in green. They wore black robes, face hidden beneath the shadows of its hood. The green students looked at each other as the teacher stepped away and everyone else, teachers and students backed away, some even drawing their wands.

"And why are you still here High Inquisitor? I thought you where sent here from the ministry, or was it Voldermort himself?" The older woman said with a cold tone in her voice. The figure walked forward into the clearing the students had made around Harry and a hand on his hip. The teacher shot a spell at the figure, the bright white thunder she had shot at Snape but the teacher deflected it with a wave of his hand, no wand in sight.

"Damn it McGonagall, calm yer ol' tits. I'm not your enemy. I was placed here under orders to keep a watch on everything going on here." The person dropped the fake, more masculine tone he was using before and started shuffling with the back of his robes. Rin thought the voice was familiar but couldn't believe it. "Honestly, drop yer magic sticks. Do you honestly think ugly would have sent a muggle to assist Snape?" She managed to undo the back of the robes and more students raised their wands uncertainly. The back of the robes fell forward and the woman shuffled out of of the black fabric and kicked it to one side, sighing blissfully. "Aaah, better. I'm here for the kid." She said, magenta eyes finding Rin and walking towards him. Harry and some of the adults moved to stand in front of him defensively but he stood up and pushed past them, earning wide eyed glances from everyone around. He ran to meet her and had to make a mental effort not to throw his arms around her. She was dressed in her signature red bikini and denim shorts, white stockings and a black jacket with a white sash tied into a bow around her neck. Bright red hair tipped with orange tied back into a pony. "Glad to see ya still flaming." He said tauntingly.

"Rin is it? Step away from her, She's working with the death eaters, under Severus, spying on the teachers and students in his place. Training the Slytherins in combat in private." Shura put a hand on her hip, grinning at the shocked faces on every students face in the room. Rin frowned at the older teacher but Shura spoke smoothely and extended a hand to ruffle the youngers hair.

"Actually I have my own agenda. I haven't been training any students, just spying on them. I was sent here by my superior to spy on Voldermort and his followers and make sure Rin here gets home safe and sound and with his sword if I found him. Sorry for making ya'll feel uneasy but I had a job to do." Everybodys eyes turned to Rin who stood next to her, slightly hurt by the accusing glares he recieved from Harry, Ron and Hermione. He tried to act innocent.

"Um, I forgot to mention my guardian had sent teachers here to assist me. She's telling the truth." He tried to convince the others. Shura glanced questioningly but addressed the crowd.

"Senior first class exorcist Shura Kirigakure." She said, taking her ID out of the pocket of her jacket and showing it to the elders who lowered their wands. "I can help in a fight but I need to keep an eye on the death eaters." She anounced as she put an arm around the half demons neck in a one armed choke hold and dragged him to the teachers who gave dissaproving glances.

"H-hay! Cut it out!" He protested, smiling inwardly at the familiar action. She released him in front of Harry and the others.

"Well kid, gunna introduce me properly?" Rin flushed but couldn't stop a grin from spreading across his face.

"This is Shura, she's my swordsmanship tutor." He said, introducing everyone he knew. Ron gawked her, eyes wide-fixed on Shura's chest- and lower jaw slack.

"Are those rea-really? Thats...thats cool," he said mindlessly and Rin snickered. Hermione undiscreetly stomped on his foot and deliberately turned away from him. Before she could say anything an old man with long grey hair skipped into the room with a cat under his arm. The students split to let him through, laughing at his odd run-skip-dance.

"Students out of bed! Students in the corridor!"

"They're supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot!" McGonagall said curtly and the man's face dropped.

"Sorry ma'am." He said, eyes falling on Shura and a creepy, yellow grin splitting his face.

"As it happens, Mr. Filch..." McGonagall said in a no nonsense tone. "Your arrival is most opportune. If you would, I would like you please, to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house, from the hall." She said, waving a hand towards the students with green uniform.

"Exactly where is it I'll be leading 'em to, ma'am?" Filch said hopefully.

"The dungeons would do." One corner of her mouth turned up in a smirk as the Slytherins stared open mouthed at her and the rest of the students erupted into cheers and applause.

"I presume you have a reason for returning, Potter." Rin was going to join the conversation when Shura pulled him by the ear away from the larger crowd.

"Have you really been sitting in a cell for the past six months until you where broken out by those kids and broke into a bank?" She said, prodding him in the chest with a mildly impressed expression.

"Y-yeah. That doesn't matter, I think I'm in a bit of trouble." He said and explained everything that had happened since Gringotts; seeing Voldermort illing someone from their point of view, feeling like something was crawling over his skin, what Olivanders said, him not being able to use his flames at all and what Snape had said about drawing Kurikara. She listened intently as he quickly went over as many details as possible before crossing her arms. A firm expression took its place.

"Turn around." She demanded suddenly. Rin tilted his head curiously but did as she said under her deadly glare. In one swift motion she lifted up his tee and grabbed his tail, pulling it from its confinement and extracting a cry of surprise from the bluenette.

"W-wait! W-what t-the h-h-hell are y- GYAAAAAH!"

"Sorry for this," she said, barely sounding like she meant it. "Just a precaution." He tried to grab her arms as she pressed something metallic against his tail and snapped it shut around the stalk, clipping the skin. He clenched his fists and shoved her away as soon as she released him, sending a snarl in her direction while trying to see what she had done. His heart sank as the sting jogged his memory and he saw something sparkling gold around the base of his tail. The imprisonment binding.

"You've gotta' be kidding me!" He cried, trying to wipe the tears that had jumped to his eyes, feeling humiliated as the students around watched curiously, eyes fixated on his tail. "You could have given me some warning! Geck, why the tail?" He yelled, shaking a fist to her threterningly. Shuras grin widened further.

"Just a precaution. If anything happens an you loose yer shit there aren't many people here who can overpower you if any at all. If a big fight kicks off I could be busy. This way I can restrain you from a distance. Mind if I test it to make sure it still works?" She said holding up a hand and forming a sign. Rin grabbed her hand with one hand and clapped the other over her mouth in less than a second.

"Ok Ok! Fine. You could have waited until there wasn't an audiance," he grumbled and released her, slumping his shoulders and giving her a wounded look. "So what do I do about Kurikara? I can't even control my flames!"

"Listen Rin. Whatever you may have heard about Severus is incorrect. He's actually on our side undercover. If he told you not to draw the sword, don't draw it." Rin froze, unsure what to make of her words. "Listen, you know how the pictures here can move and talk like they are the real person? Well I spent a lot of time in the head office and the old headmaster told me everything. Snape's a good guy. He's been working for Dumbly all this time." She explained quickly. "Oh, and I was sent here months ago, the Vatican sent me, not the clown. If Mephisto's sending back up, that doesn't include me." Rin's eyes widened in surprise but before he could respond; Harry, Ron and Hermione came over.

"I'm going to the Ravenclaw tower. Ron and Hermione are going to the Chamber of Secrets. The teachers and auras are setting up all their defences around the castle and they said they'd really appreciate it...we'd really appreciate it if you could help defend us against Voldemort's army." Harry said with a hopeful look. Rin was shocked, he hadn't expected anyone to ask him for help, order it under the threat of execution yes but simply request because they recognised him as an allie, never. Hermione must have misunderstood his silance as she picked up Harrys plea where he left off.

"We know you only came with us to get Kurikara back but we could really...need you right now." She said. Ron narrowed her eyes for a fraction of a second and added;

"Weeeell, we don't neeeed need you. It would be helpful if you stayed with you being resistant to spells and those flames an everything." He ruffled his hair awkwardly. Rin felt his cheeks burning a bright red and turned to Shura who was examining her nails uncaringly.

"Meeeeh, don't have nothin better ter do. You probably should stay an help out yer friends, god knows you need them." She said with a shrug and Rin beamed. She chanted a short mantra and reached for the lower part of the seal on her chest. Something red poked out of it and she pulled it out, offering it to Rin. "Here, think you might need this." She said as he tool the familiar long red bag. He unzipped it, wondering what was in it and pulled out the wooden boken he had used in his earlier training some time ago.

"T-thanks!" He said bashfully, sliding Kurikara in and closing it. He swung it over his shoulder and held the boken in one hand and turned to Harry with a refreshed confidence and determination.

"Great, where do I go?"

* * *

**Yay! Enter Shura =D and I hope it was a nice surprise with Cho being an unofficial exorcist ^^ she will have more of a part later on ^^**

**Please oh please oh please tell me if you see any gaps in the plot, if I haven't noticed it I will round it off in later chapters.**

**LottieKodaI -** thank you ^^ wish** I could review more than once now, to get the next chapter! I'm super worried for Rin, without the Koma sword its like he is missing part of himself! The fact that Voldemort wielded it makes me super mad. I'm glad not every death eater has a demon core wand now, because if they all did that would be super overpowered. Rin talking with the dragon was cool, so are dragons demonic in nature? Thanks for this chapter, I can't wait for the next! I hope you update even if you only get this one review (which I doubt):)**

** Blackchaosaria2501**

XD I set the review goal cause I wanted to take some time out cause reviews usually take ages but holy crap! I got the reviews in less than a week an I'd bare,ly even writtwn anything! Teehee, I would rdcoment Wakfu, it's seriously one of the best things ever! Sorry, I left a cliffie again! atleast it isn't as bad as the last one ^^

Hope this chapter was long enough, over double the last one in length XD can't gaurentee the next ones will be that long. C ya in the next one xxx

**BlackWitchesCat -** Hope this didn't confuse you to much ^^ you're on the right track but...dun dun duuuun XD yer gunna have to wait for a while before...anything becomes clear XD hope you enjoyed this chappy =D

**Snowywolf7 -** Thank you ^^ Hope this chapter was interesting enough, not an awful lot happens but I tried to keep it interesting. Feel free to ask questions, i can find out if I haven't got anything covered in future chappies that way ^^ hope you enjoyed and review again =D

** Animegeek220 -** Thank youuu =D I was gunna ask you to beta this one but it's way to long so hope ya enjoy ^^

** straydoghowling028 -** Thank you =D I love Rin to bits like I wish he was my lil bro so I could pet him an stuff (fangirls) but he's always getting kicked around in my stories, I should probably stop bullying him so much XD He's resiliant so he'll live (or will he =P) XD thanks for reviewing and review again =D

**Skorm. RiseAgain -** Thank you =) the writing needs a lot of polishing but it's readable ^^ (I hope XD) Thanks for reviewing =)

**And thank you all the guest reviews =D Turf, Vaas123, Guest 0.001, SickPuppies, LilMama and FFVsXIII xXx**


	6. GOMENASAIIIIII! news update

**Hi everyone, so so sorry for the lack of activity but I actually have a reason this time! I'm really buay at the moment with finding a new job, my current job which is hitting a peak because all the university students are on their holidays while still SUCKING so hard I once tried to call in sick over a hacknail. The run up to mcm expo (like comic con) which is a week on saturday! I've been spending every free waking moment working on my cosplay (a SHEdevil version of jin kazama because I'm so fecking awesome!) When I'm not in an interview or working. Seriously I'm exhausted! **

**Anyways, I will pick this up after next weekend AND ****WHEN IT HITS 60 REVEIWS =P (remember last chappy? ^^)**

**So anyways, I'm really sorry about the delat but you can expect h0the next chapter sometime midweek after that if the reviews are reached ^^ the chapter aftwr that I won't be setting such high a threshold, that was a bit ridiculoua =/ (reviews on this chapter do not count!)**

**Thank you all for following and reviewing and all the wonderful reviews an I'll see yaal in about 2 weeks after mcm! xXx**


End file.
